Ranger Shuffle
by lady.hatter1891
Summary: Shuffling history around, the fates have placed an unfortunately unprepared girl into the hands of a crazed intergalactic witch. With the Rangers wondering where their new foe will strike next, a dangerous game has begun both on and off the battle field.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As those of you who read my stories know, I resently uploaded a story that wasn't really much of a story at all. I've taken it down in order to give it room to breathe. On the flip side, it gave me more time to play with this story idea. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, please share your thoughts on it.

Love!

* * *

Tommy Oliver was not new to competitions. Nor was he facing off against his opponent for the first time. He and Jason had been sparring for years, so it was no different then any other day.

In theory, anyway.

"Remember you guys, keep focused." Trini patted Jason on the stomach and smiled good naturedly. "Mind over mater. And remember, this is just a competition. No killing each other."

Tommy chuckled and continued to talk and joke for awhile as he and Jason prepped a little more. It was when they were notified that they were next to go to the mat that Tommy noticed a new face in the crowd. Trini noticed her, too, and went to meet her. Tommy just couldn't stop staring, a goofy grin lighting his face when she raised her eyes to him and sent a smile of her own.

"Yo, Tommy!" Zack waved his hand in front of the teen's face. "Back to Earth, space cadet."

Tommy blinked and looked at the guys with a blank look. "Huh?"

Jason quirked a brow and looked over to the two girls. "Oh! I see what's going on here." Jason turned back to them and slammed his open palm onto Tommy's back, sending him a step forward. "Tommy here is going all gooey over the new girl."

Tommy scowled as his cheeks flared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It would appear by the glazed over look in your eyes and flushed appearance that something has gotten you very keyed up. And due to competitions being a constant in your life, I highly doubt that this particularly minor one is the cause of your excitement."

Tommy blinked at the blue clad genius. "Do you speak words, Billy?"

"He said you think Kimberly is cute." Trini returned to the group and offered them both a good luck as they were called onto the mat.

"So her name is Kimberly?" Jason stared at him for a moment with his signature quirked brow. "What?"

"Focus!" Tommy looked confused for a moment when he realized the fight was underway. He had bowed and the fight had started with out him even realizing it.

Trini watched with the guys for awhile before returning to Kimberly at the Juice Bar.

"I'm glad you found the place okay. Sorry I had to take off earlier. Two of my friends are the finalists in the competition." Kimberly swallowed the her sip of smoothie and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I totally understand. I find it all so fascinating." She tried to get a good view of what was happening on the mat, but the crowd was to big. "I just wish I could get a better view. I tried getting through but it was too thick."

Trini made a face and observed the people surrounding the fight. "Yeah, I think I'm stuck here with you now. Tommy and Jason are two of the best fighters at Angel Grove High. They've been sparring with each other since we were little and they go all out every time. You can figure why them fighting would be so popular." Trini made a face. "Typical male testosterone."

Kimberly giggled and took a healthy drink of smoothie. "So, you said there's a gymnastic club at the school?"

Trini nodded. "Yes. You should be able to get in fairly easy. There's also a beam and mats here that you can use to practice. I'm afraid the beam doesn't get used that much as it is." Kimberly looked over at the balance beam that some of those on the outskirts of the crowd were leaning on it. "You said that martial arts fascinated you earlier, right? Have you taken a class before?"

Kimberly brought her view from the neglected beam and smiled at her companion. "I was a cheerleader back in Seattle and my coach was big on us being able to take care of ourselves. I've been taking self defense and karate classes since middle school."

Trini nodded and tried to see around the crowd again before sighing in defeat. "There is just no way we're going to see the fight." Kimberly agreed and drank her strawberry/mango smoothie from her perch on the stool. "Oh! And you're too late for cheer tryouts this year, but if your good, which I'm sure you are, you should be able to do it next year."

Kimberly nodded and finished off her smoothie with a contended sigh. "Say, Trini, what time is it?"

Trini checked her watch and Kimberly gave a noise of displeasure. "I have to go. My mom wanted to spend sometime bonding. Apparently dinner out is a good idea. Not that I'm complaining. I love a good, free dinner."

Trini laughed and the two said good-bye. Kimberly left and Trini was left to face crowd, somehow forcing her way through the masses.

"You almost missed the whole fight, Tri. Where you been?" Zack helped her the rest of the way to the front of the crowd with he and Billy.

"Sorry. I was welcoming the new girl. Her parents just got a divorce and her mom decided it would be a good idea to uproot her daughters life and move back to her home town." Trini explained before she saw Jason hit the mat. "Focus, Jase! Tommy, don't get over confident."

The fight continued only a short while longer. No winner was declared. They had managed another draw.

Zack let out a sound of annoyance. "Jeez! Can't one of them man up and just beat the other." Trini rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm. "Seriously. One of these times I just want to see them lose it and take the other down. Hard."

"I find that they are both evenly matched on all levels. I don't believe it is a matter of compassion but more rather limitation that are naturally there." Billy cleaned his glasses before adjusting them on the bridge of his nose. "The fact that they are constantly looking to each other as sparing partners in which to better themselves doesn't help. Right, Trini?"

She smiled and nodded, ignoring Zack's comments about changelings.

Tommy and Jason accepted the trophy and finally made their way over to their friends.

"Billy's a changeling baby." Tommy looked lost and Jason nodded.

"What's that?" Billy adjusted his glasses, again. It was nervous tick he had had since he was a kid.

"A changeling is a faerie child who has been placed in a family, replacing an actual human child that has been taken away to live in the faerie world. The Celtic trickster Puck was known to do this on several occasions."

"In simpler terms: Billy's not human." Tommy, finally understanding, nodded and added in his opinion on the matter. Billy just adjusted his glasses and blushed.

"So, Trini, who's your new friend?" Jason wiped his face down with a towel and took a sit at a nearby table. Zack left to get food and drinks from Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar and Youth Center.

"Her name is Kimberly Hart. She's in our grade and lives with her mother. They just moved here from Seattle, Washington. Her parents just got done with a nasty divorce and since her mother grew up here, she thought it would be a good place to start over. She started school on Friday and is in a few of my classes." Trini accepted her smoothie from Zack and took a drink before continuing. "She's a gymnast, a cheerleader and musically and theatrically inclined. That means she plays guitar, sings and likes acting, for those who don't think deep thoughts."

Billy smirked and the other three just made faces and disapproving noises. "You are so mean sometimes, you know that." Tommy took a bite of his sandwich and was silent for a time as the others talked about other things. His mind kept going back to her and that smile. It was the only thing on his mind until the familiar six tone peep had him and the others leaving in a rush, leaving random bills on the table to pay for their food and drinks.

A few moments later five brightly coloured warriors in spandex like armor and helmets appeared in the park to deal with a goo like monster and clay like minions with spastics movements.

On the other side of town, though, Kimberly sat in a swanky Italian restaurant. Her mother was across from her and they were enjoying a peaceful dinner before commotion interrupted them. They were shocked to find the whole of the restaurant was on fire with talk of a battle and something called the "Power Rangers."

"Kim, dear, you're a little better integrated than I am. What are they talking about?"

Kim shrugged and ripped apart a bread stick. "You're guess is as good as mine. I've been hearing it around town, but I haven't gotten a chance to really ask anyone. I'll ask Trini on Monday when school starts, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan." The two tried to enjoy their dinner from that point but found themselves getting annoyed at the constant change in attitude regarding the fight and the mysterious Power Rangers.

"Definitely asking on Monday." Kimberly huffed as she walked out to her mother's car, having finally finished the God awful meal.

"Please do."

"Jason, Oh Fearless Leader, you suck." Zack worked his arm, trying to make the pain somehow go away. "You guys charge him, Tommy and I will take him in the confusion." Zack was sure to make his voice as obnoxious as possible as he mimicked Jason. "Dumb idea."

"It worked, didn't it?" Jason leaned against the control console, arms crossed across his chest being as still as possible as Trini applied bandages and disinfectant to the side of his face. "Besides, you're the one who keeps agreeing to it. Ow!"

Trini hit his arm and scowled at him. "Quick squirming, jerk."

Jason glared as he kept his head forward and his jaw locked.

"Not like it normally does. Normally we can rely on the two who are supposed to take him by surprise. What happened out there man?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Billy was sending him glares as he licked his own wounds and he was being laid with blame he didn't deserve.

"_I_ was where I needed to be. It was the space cadet who wasn't doing his part."

Tommy looked to Jason from his place on the floor. "Hey! That wasn't intentional. I was being swarmed by putties." He scowled and went back to staring into the void that was the Command Center. "I feel bad enough as it is."

Trini sighed and abandoned Jason's wounds, much to his protest, and went to console Tommy. "Tommy, it wasn't your fault, we know that. Jason was your partner, he should have been watching your back."

"I should have given you guys a heads up. I should have said something, done something, and you guys wouldn't have just charged in and gotten hurt." He covered his face with his hands and let guilt swarm over him. This day just wasn't one of his best.

Trini sighed and looked to the others. Jason finally started to calm down and began looking guilty for his own actions. It was a well known fact that Tommy suffered greatly from what had been so apply named the Tommy Oliver Guilt complex. They tried very hard to keep him from falling victim to it, but it was a very large task for only four people. It didn't help things that he had a Swiss cheese memory and was almost always late to everything except a competition.

"Tommy, man, Trini's right. I should have been there for you. I completely let you down." Jason sat down by his friend and Trini sent him a smile as she went to help Billy. "Don't beat yourself up over something everyone should have been watching for."

Tommy looked at Jason, then everyone else in the room. Their faces were nothing but supportive and Tommy tried very hard to smile.

"They are right, Tommy. What happened today could not be avoided." Zordon came into view. "Rita is up to something, I'm afraid."

Jason and Tommy rose to stand before the slightly transparent head of their leader. "What's going on?"

The Eltarian shook his head and looked visibly upset. "I don't know, but I think it may be time to tell you something I had hoped would remain secret for sometime."

"But, Zordon, there is no sure sign that that's her plan." Alpha 5, the robotic companion of Zordon and all around Handy Robot of the Command Center and Rangers began his usual spaz out he saved for those special times when things looked particularly grim.

"I'm afraid I have no choice." He focused on the Rangers. "I can't risk leaving you unprepared for what may be coming."

The Rangers looked at each other then to Zordon, signaling him to continue.

"1000 years ago, when I first came here and faced off against Rita Repulsa and her minions, I managed to do so with the help of five special humans, much like yourselves. As time passes, though, and the fighting became harder, I sought out a sixth."

"Six? But I thought these were the same Power Coins that you had when you first arrived here. If that's true, why are there only five now?"

"Jason, be patient. I am nearing that part of the tale."

Jason ducked his head and said his apologies. "I looked to my Rangers for help. They suggested a candidate and I began watching him. I found he was very suited for the task but also that one of my rangers had a vested interested in him knowing and being part of the team. They were intended and her activities as a Ranger and what it cost of her personal life had put a strain on the relationship.

"So, seeing nothing wrong with the candidate and wanting my Rangers to have as normal lives as possible, I agreed and began preparing for his becoming one of my Rangers. Rita got to him first, though, I'm afraid. She put a spell on my Blue Ranger and he stole the Green Dragon Power Coin and placed it in her control. To say my Rangers were devastated would be putting it mildly. My Yellow Ranger was heart broken and the others pained at having lost their friend."

The Rangers listened in silence as they watched Zordon's face become more distressed. "One of them took action, though. She made a deal with Rita."

"What kind of deal?" Everyone looked to Zack as he interrupted the silence that had fallen in the room as Zordon looked into a distant past.

"Not wanting her friend to suffer, and being the more experienced fighter than the Green Ranger of the time, she offered up her life for his." Zordon paused, again, and sighed. "The Pink Pterodactyl Ranger was a fierce warrior and had so much heart. When Rita agreed, everything that was her died away and she went on a mission of destruction, leaving debris of all manner in her wake. I'm sorry to say, my Rangers never got see their old friend as she was. She was destroyed when Rita fell from power and her coin remained with the witch. She still has it to this day."

"So, you think she'll call on an evil Pink Ranger?" Zordon nodded and Tommy continued. "Why now? Why not just call on the Ranger from the start? What's changed?"

"Rita likes playing with her victims. Nothing has really changed except that she's probably had all the fun she can with attacking you. Now she'll mess with your personal lives. She'll try and hurt you where it hurts the most. She'll attack your heart." Zordon looked at all his Rangers. "She'll most likely choose someone your close to."

The Rangers lowered their heads. "What do we Zordon? Is there anyway to know who she will choose?"

"No, Trini. There are several Ranger candidates around the world and all of them open for her to choose from. It would not be hard for her to relocate them here and have you all forge a bond with them before making them her minion of evil."

Zordon looked at all of them thoughtfully. "There is nothing to be done about it as of right now. Go home and rest, Rangers. I'm afraid your going to need it for what may be coming."

* * *

"Zordon you old fool." Rita looked away from her telescope and smiled maliciously. "If only you knew what I had in store for your brightly coloured brats. Finster!"

The unfortunate alien with the ghost white complexion made his way into the room, bowing as he entered. "Yes, my empress?"

Rita looked into her telescope before acknowledging his presence. "I've found a candidate for my Pterodactyl Power Ranger."

Goldar, who happened to be passing the room, entered with a sneer on his lion like face. "How can you be sure, _my Empress_?"

His patronizing tone was not lost on Rita and she rounded on the gold clad monkey. "Because! Tommy is taken with her and the yellow brat Trini has already become very close to her. If the test works she will be my evil Pink Ranger. Finster!"

"I will prepare for her arrival, my Empress." Rita laughed and went back to her telescope.

"And prepare the putties while you're at it. Monday I will give her the first test." Rita paused and moved away from her telescope to sit on her thrown. "After I've given her time to further nurture her connection with the Rangers, of course."

Back on Earth, Kimberly was sitting in her living room watching television, with no inkling of what lay ahead for her come Monday. Her biggest worry of the moment was what she was going to wear and if she would finally meet the friends Trini had talk so much about.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly sighed as she recovered from the awkward dismount. Her muscles were tired, almost as tired as her brain. She'd been so busy with catching up on school work and managing gymnastics as well as the beginner's Pilates class she had taken on to earn money for a car.

She never really saw Trini around, and when she did it was usually when she caught her dashing off of school campus in the direction of the parking lot. Kimberly never saw the point of following. She had places to be and had never been properly introduced to Trini's group anyhow.

The fact that she wasn't really hitting it off with folk's here wasn't really the issue, though. It wasn't her schedule, either. She'd managed worse in Seattle.

No, the reason she was so exhausted was all due to one thing. Every night, on the nights she dared sleeping, she had weird dreams. They were dreams of death and fire. Dreams that were full of anger and loathing and pain, and it all felt so real. But that was the thing of it. None of it felt like a product of her subconscious. These _dreams_ felt like they belonged to her, and they felt like they were memories dug up out of the attic of her mind. She dared not to let her subconscious do it to her when she could help it.

"I feel like I'm being played with by Freddie Kruger." Kimberly knocked a rock out of her way as she walked to the Youth Center. "One, two, Freddie's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep, again."

Kim giggled at her own silliness. When she'd first watched the movie with her last boyfriend the only thing that would help her sleep was the crucifix her grandmother had given her as young teen. It had been in an attempt to keep her on salvations path, as Nana had put it. Unease turned in her stomach as she looked up at the angry rain clouds.

"Speaking of that huge monstrosity, I wonder which box I packed it away in." She continued on slowly as she went through a mental catalogue of all the boxes she had packed and where she believed they had ended up. "Maybe in that big one in the far corner of the basement?"

"Kimberly!" Kim started as a breathless voice called out to her. "Kim, wait up."

Trini came up on the distracted brunette with a bright smile covering her face. "Hey, girl, what's up? I've been trying to get your attention for half a block. Where's your head at?"

"Um, the trig assignment I have to somehow knock out by 5th tomorrow?"

"Trig? Really."

"Oh, don't sound so surprised. I had to have a 3.4 to be on cheer back home. The way I figured it, if I'm gonna have good grades might as well go whole hog and make them count." Trini quirked a brow at her wording. "My last boyfriend had a weird way of turning a phrase. You pick it up and it's hard to get rid of unfortunately."

Trini giggled as the two continued on to the Youth Center. "So, why are you heading to Youth Center if you have Trig you need to figure out?"

"I've been craving a strawberry/mango smoothie for the past week. This is the only technically free evening I have. So, I figured I'd mosey on down there and have one while I did my work. I was also kind of hoping I could catch you there. I've been so busy with catching up on work that we haven't had the chance to talk during school. And, whenever I try to catch you in the hallway, your always five steps ahead with one of your friends."

"Yeah, we're all kind of close. Being friends since grade school can do that."

"I'm not knocking it. I would like to know what that's like. None of you have changed? All my friends from childhood all went in different directions." Kim pulled a face. "Isn't it weird being the only girl in the group?"

Trini paused as Kimberly continued on. She'd never even considered that her friends may change away from her one day. Had they already?

Kim, clueless as to Trini's inner warring, turned down an alleyway. It wasn't until she'd gone quite a ways that she realized she had no clue where she was. She hadn't meant to make a turn, and really she couldn't quite figure out why she had. Once she noticed her mistake, though, she couldn't remember which direction she had been coming from or where she had been going.

"What? Where…?"

The air chilled around her as she tried to remember where she had come from. A weight fell on the area and seemed to hold her where she was. A feeling like ice piercing her spine startled her and the sky flashed before all warmth was sucked from the air around her. Light flashed around her and she quickly closed her eyes to the sudden shadows falling around her.

Eyes clenched, she turned. They were statues. Clay statues staring at her, eyes aglow, then they launched in her direction. Terror ran through her bones as one twitched and she was forced to try to defend herself.

"Keep head protected, don't get knocked around and aim for privates or nasal cavity." She disentangled herself and looked her assailants over. "Where _are_ the privates and nasal cavity?"

One of the creatures went to grab her, again, and she made a snap decision to improvise.

She managed to get away and down another alleyway before she dared catch her breathe. "I have no clue what the hell I'm doing."

The creatures rounded on her and she let a sob wrack her before she returned to the task of fighting them off. Finally she managed to get all of them down and by then she was so tired of the situation that she was losing sense.

"Is that all? Seriously? Come on, I could go for days." The feeling from the other alleyway entered the air, again, and she watched, stunned, as the creatures vanished into thin air and flashes of light. "Figures, you show a girl a good time, then just leave the bill."

A sob exited her, again, as she wiped her brow, shock setting in to her bones.

_Kimberly…_

A soft voice danced around her ears.

_Kimberly Ann Heart, I've been waiting for you…_

She saw a warm glow before her eyes. The soft voice coaxed her forward, daring her to take the energy the light had to offer. It was pink, and it was beautiful and it was calling to her. Saying it was waiting for her, that it was meant for her.

"Kim! Kimberly, where are you?" Trini's voice broke through her haze and the light was gone. "There you are. Why did you go down here? I thought you said you were heading to the Youth Center? Kim, what's wrong? You're crying."

"Trini, I-" Her voice broke as she fell onto the other girl, no longer able to hold herself up.

"Kim, I'm here. What happened?" Trini rubbed her friend's back as she tried to compose herself.

"They came out of nowhere, these gray gross things, and attacked me. For no reason!" Trini's eyes widened and she pulled the girl into her arms, again. "Why would they do that?"

Trini sighed, and helped her friend to her feet. "Let's get you to the Youth Center so you can calm down. I'll explain then, but right now you really need to sit down and wait for a bit of the shock to pass."

Kimberly nodded and allowed the other girl to lead her out of the alley. Fortunately the Center wasn't far and the guys were already there, waiting at a table. They quickly noticed the shivering girl Trini was escorting and moved to help the rest of the way. Trini sent Zack to get Kim a cup of cocoa and a blanket from Ernie.

"Trini, what happened?" Jason's urgent tone shocked the brunette and he quickly realized his mistake, lowering his voice. "Is she okay? Was there some sort of _incident?_"

Trini closed her eyes and shook her head. "She was attacked by putties. I was distracted, not paying any attention. She wandered down an alley way and before I could find her, they were apparently on her."

Tommy paled and quickly rose from his seat to hurry Zack along. "What happened when you got there? Did they come for you? Did they injure her?"

"I don't know. They were gone when I got there. I think she fought them off."

Billy squinted his eyes and examined the tiny girl from his place across the table. "On her own? Her stature is rather lacking and she seems to be at a large disadvantage when comparing weight and skill factors."

Trini made a face and scowled at her friend. "Really, Billy? Let's not think about statistics right now."

Jason thought for a moment before rising from the table, and dragging Billy with him. "Yo, Tommy! Zack. Billy just said something that I think I understood."

The boys furrowed their brows and signaled him to continue. "According to Trini, that Kimberly girl managed to fend off the Putties all on her own. Now, I only grasped this cause he uses the same Billy speak to break down our fighting, but he made a good point. There is no way that girl could've fended off a putty attack. Look at her! She's 5'1" and weighs, what, 110 at the most? I find it hard to believe a girl her size could do that without help, considering the trouble we all had at our first rodeo with those clowns before calling on the Power."

The four boys looked over at the two girls and had to find themselves in agreement. It seemed odd that she could manage that. With her size and no formal fighting training that they knew of, it seemed damn near impossible. Tommy was the hardest to resist the most obvious answer.

"So, what has Kimberly so shaken?"

Tommy felt an irrational spark of jealousy at Ernie knowing the girl. "Attacked by putties, and no Ranger sighting to be spoken of. You know the girl?"

"Yeah, she took up teaching the Pilates class that Sonja left unattended when she went into labor on Tuesday. Sweet girl. Feel bad about what she went through with her parent's divorce. Poor kid had to do a lot of growing up real quick."

Tommy grunted and accepted the offered blanket and cocoa. He watched Jason curiously as the boy's face went through rapid fire changes. He knew those expressions but couldn't bring himself to stop the train wreck that was soon to come. Tact was not Jason's strong suit, but damn if that was going to stop him.

"Sorry about what happened, Kimberly. Drink that cocoa. Ernie makes the best. Puts a bit of cinnamon in it. Never been a fan myself, but damn if that doesn't near change my mind." Kimberly paused in nursing her drink to look the boy over. "Again, sorry about the putty attack. Unfortunately that's a common thing here in good ol' Angel Grove. Say, how did you manage to fight them off?"

Kimberly looked around the group and cleared her throat as she tried to corral her thoughts. "Um, I took self-defense classes back in Seattle. My cheer coach was pretty determined that we be able to take care of ourselves."

"Wow, you're a cheerleader? Who can defend herself? That's cool. Learn something new every day, I guess. What kind of classes?"

Kimberly's brow furrowed at his blunt and rather rude tone. Trini was beside her looking horrified, along with Zack and Billy while Tommy just looked guilty in his corner seat. "Kick boxing and Karate to name a few. Why do you ask? I'm not completely useless you know. I may be small but I can take care of myself just fine. Even by "good ol' Angel Grove's" standards, apparently."

She looked around the table before her face flared and she stormed off to a table in the far corner, where she intended to lick her wounds alone. Trini glared at Jason and was going to follow her before an almost blurred Tommy beat her to it. He moved confidently through the room before turning shy the last minute and nearly backing out.

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for Jason's behavior. I should've seen it coming and stopped it. It wasn't fair for him to make you out to be unable to take care of yourself. Which you clearly can, otherwise you would have probably been captured to be bait for the Power Rangers."

Kimberly scowled, and tried to ignore the flutter his shy smile caused in stomach. "You should've seen him attacking like? Or you did and just didn't stop him so you could laugh at the small girl who looks about as useful as a pocket knife at a gun fight?"

Tommy blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I really am sorry. And you're right, I did see it coming and didn't stop it, but not because I wanted to see you be made a fool of. I wanted to see Jason get shown up. I was kinda hoping you were trained and Jason would look like an idiot for being such a prick."

Kimberly measured up the green clad boy quickly from under her lashes. He was a little shorter than six foot and toned. His tanned skinned was smooth and the formidable muscle sent a quake through her body. The boy was fine and really, how could she stay mad at those puppy dog brown eyes?

"I'm Kimberly Hart, but I guess you already know that, since you're one of Trini's friends."

Tommy released the breathe he'd been holding. "Yeah. I mean, yeah I'm one of Trini's friends, and she did point you out the last weekend so I did kinda know who you are- Listen, I'm Tommy. Tommy Oliver, actually. It's nice to finally meet you Kimberly."

"You can call me Kim." Tommy nodded and tested the name. He had a really adorable smile. "It's nice meet you, too, by the way."

The others watched in rapt fascination as the two conversed. Tommy wasn't very smooth with women. Especially one's he was attracted to. The poor boy had severe bouts with irrational jealousy and naivety.

"I wonder if we'll be able to hear him choking from over here." Jason laughed and Zack sputtered a little at Tommy's next literal fumble. "He just tripped, over his own two feet. He fell into that chair. That just happened. Love it."

Trini glared at the two boys and they sobered up quickly. "Jason, you were way out of line. I admit those questions needed to be asked, but couldn't you have waited for me to ask them? Or do you think small girls can't ferret out information now, either?"

Jason scowled and turned his gaze back to Tommy. "Does he have her backpack?"

Trini quickly checked the place where Kimberly's pack had been. "When did he grab that? I completely missed him grabbing that."

"By the way, I didn't want you to have to risk facing more of Jason's interrogating. I, uh, grabbed your backpack. What do you have in here, by the way? Bricks?"

"Trig."

That one caught him off guard. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't sound so shocked. You don't even know me, Mr. Oliver. How can my taking Trigonometry be so shocking to you?"

"That true, you're right. I don't know you that well, yet. But, come on. Trigonometry is a lot of work, I'm guessing."

Kimberly laughed a little. "Yeah, it is. I think I'm gonna have to get a tutor. My cheer coach was adamant about those of us on the squad being not only well rounded, but also beyond stellar. We had tutors in Seattle that were pretty much only for the squad. Not a bad group of kids, but some of them were kind of mean when we'd stumble on the dismount."

Tommy laughed and watched as she sighed and shook a little. "Are you okay? Did you get knocked around too bad?"

Kim shook her head and sniffled. "I just can't get passed the "why?" Why did they attack _me_? What could they get out of attacking me? I don't even know anything about these Power geeks. What could they get out of me? I barely know my way around town, let alone be of any use to whoever those putty dweebs work for."

Tommy watched as she rubbed her hands over her face. "It usually doesn't make sense when they go after civilians, but they do. From what's been released in the few press talks the Rangers have done, they work for this space tyrant named Rita Repulsa."

"Great name."

"That's the general consensus." Tommy watched as she played with what little cocoa was still in her cup. "So, you're from Seattle? Why'd you move?" Is your hair as soft as it looks?

"Oh, well, I was born and mostly raised there when my dad wasn't taking me overseas when he was going on business trips. He sometimes needed a scapegoat. That's why we moved. My dad was a notorious philanderer and Mom couldn't take it anymore. She grew up here and decided it was a good way to start over."

Kim paused for a moment and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, that's really heavy for a first conversation. I guess I'm still a little shaken up."

"No, it's fine. I was adopted. So, there's that."

Kimberly blinked and let out a small giggle. "Well, that makes me feel a little better. God, I'm sorry. I'm still so confused."

"It's okay, Kimberly. I understand. I've been attacked by them before. It's scary and it doesn't make sense but you followed your instincts and came out of it. You can more than take care of yourself and I, for one, am very impressed."

"Really?" Tommy's shy smile made her blush. "My last boyfriend didn't like that I could kick his ass. He had some hang up about wanting to be the big hero should anything happen to me."

"I don't mind it." Kimberly sent him a small smile and it was Tommy's turn to blush. "I mean, should I be dating someone. I wouldn't mind it then, I mean. Not that I would mind it being you. In fact, I would actually like that. I mean. Uh, yeah."

Kimberly giggled, again, and bit her lip. "Sounds like you aren't sure there, Mr. Oliver."

"I'm bad at this."

"Bad at what?"

Tommy cleared his throat and found great interest in the palms of his hands. "Flirting. I'm trying to flirt with you. Is it working? Cause from this end I kinda wanna just crawl under a rock and die."

Kimberly was silent for a moment as she watched him begin to squirm in his seat as the suspense grew. "I wouldn't take up residence under any rocks just yet. I make no guarantees, though. Jury is still out."

Rita couldn't help the joyous shriek that burst from her lips. "I knew that pathetic green brat had an eye on her. I know what attraction looks like. I've had more than my fair share of suitors."

"Only because of your father." Goldar continued leaning unworriedly against the wall. "Not that you're beauty wasn't the cause in most of the cases I'm sure, my Empress."

Rita sent him a snide smile and with a wink had him on the ground in submission. "I may not have had the pleasure of removing your wings, Goldie, but I can assure that I'm more than capable and willing to remove something just as precious. Now, how did the Putty test go?"

Finster wandered in, double checking the data sheets in his hands. "Rather well, Empress. Better than expected, even. Her flight or fight seems to be rather even and she does remarkably well under pressure. Her strength is shocking, to say the least. With her weight and height, I wasn't expecting her to fair this well."

"Finister?" He looked up from his papers and jumped when she snapped her fingers. "Finish quickly, I'm developing a headache."

"All in all, Empress, you've chosen a fine candidate. I honestly can't think of a better recipient for the Pink Pterodactyl Power Coin. A wise decision, as always."

"Alright, you can stop kissing up now, Finster. Begin preparing the next monster and leave my sight." He sighed and bowed, but she stopped him with an afterthought. "Make it embarrassingly easy to defeat. I want them to become complaisant. Humans are humans, after all. Even with Zordon's warnings, they will fall prey to my plan. Oh, and one last thing, then I want you gone."

Finster waited silently for his final command. "Prep the package. I want it delivered in a month. One month, Finster. Any sooner and you'll be monster chow. Any later, and, well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

Kimberly shuffled her way through school the next day. Dreams had kept her up, again. She was tired, unclean for lack of time to complete her morning routine and all she really wanted was to go home and crawl into bed. But what good would that do? She would still be having the same dreams, and she'd be in the same position.

"What's my combination, again?" She stared at the lock, willing it to open itself, but finally just rested her head against the cool metal. "Screw it, I give up. Keep my books. I don't wanna learn anything, anyway."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Kim groaned squeezed her eyes shut, willing the soon to arrive embarrassment to quickly pass. "What do my eyes see? Is it the new girl all by her lonesome and late for class? Need help with your locker, Kimmy?"

Kim sighed and pulled back enough to barely look at them. "Not really, Bulk. So, if you and your friend would just, like, move along, I could totally get on with my day. Feeling a bit stretched, you know?"

"I don't think you are, yet." She tried not to barf. "Allow me introduce my friend. This is Skull and we would both be more than happy to help you, you know, unwind."

"Now I have to be harsh with you. Not if we were forced to share the same space as primordial ooze. Which, thank god, since life jumped on the evolution train we aren't and you have legs. So, why don't you use them and get gone. I'm not in the mood."

"Ooh, little Kimmy has a harsh bark. I wonder if your bite is worse." The two moved in and Kim felt nauseous as the claustrophobia began to set in. "I really wanna find out. Why don't you share?"

"Seriously, back off, Bulk."

"I'm thinking, no."

"The lady said back off."

Kim looked passed Bulk's hulking form to see the most beautiful sight of her 16 years. There, a swagger in his step that had her blushing was Tommy. She was intrigued as her green clad hero showed all the confidence that was absent during their conversation the day before. She had to admit that this side of Tommy was very much a turn on.

"Oh, look, it's the karate dweeb. Tommy, move along. Pretty sure Kimberly wants a real man."

"Then move out of my way, and I'll introduce myself." Kim couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips. "Seriously, move along, boys. There's nothing for you here."

"Make us."

Tommy raised his brow, unsure as to whether they were serious or not. "Really? You really want me to do that."

The two shared a glance and slacked a little before standing their ground. "Do your worst, Oliver. We aren't afraid of you."

"Yeah! We aren't afraid of you."

Bulk struck Skull with his elbow and the skinny punk went back to chewing his gum. Tommy met Kim's eye and sent her a wink. She bit her lip and looked around in slight embarrassment. Soon, the two teens were moving away from her as they tried to rush Tommy. Unfortunately for them, Bulk was rather top heavy and Skull had a nasty habit of sticking too close to him. Fortunately for them, though, Tommy wasn't feeling much like showing off and simply dodged and tripped them.

"Oh, man, are you guys okay? Seem to be having a bad case of two left feet there, Bulk." The hulking teen sneered but quickly backed off when Tommy advanced. "See you at football practice."

"Wow. So, karate champion, great listener, football player and you come with a knight-in-shining-armor feature? You just may be the whole package, Mr. Oliver." She couldn't help but notice some of his swagger was still there. "I have to say I like this confident side of you. Not to say the not-so-confident side isn't great, too. I mean- Well, I guess it's my turn to stumble over my words."

Tommy leaned against the locker next to hers and watched her slowly put in her combination. "You seem a bit out of it. Still shaken from yesterday?"

"I don't know. I'm so tired I totally don't think I can figure out what has me so out of it." She rifled through her locker, trying to find her theology book. "I swear I've maybe gotten 3 hours of sleep a night. It's totally bogus."

"What has you up all night? School?" Tommy looked over her shoulder, taking advantage and getting a good whiff of her strawberry shampoo. "I'll tell you what your problem is: Too much school. I mean, Theology? Trig? Are you suicidal or something?"

"I never considered myself suicidal. Maybe masochistic is more my defect." She saw him smirking out of the corner of her eye. "What's that look for, Mr. Oliver?"

"Not sure if defect is the right word for that, is all."

Kim snorted then blushed. "Yeah, well. I like Theology and it is the only class I don't need tutoring in. I'm getting college credit for that one. And my teacher, Ms. Newton, adores me."

Tommy reached around her shoulder and took her books. "Don't you dare protest, Kim. You're tired and I like to think of myself as gentleman. I'm carrying your books."

"Well, suppose chivalry isn't dead after all. You were totally born in the wrong time, Tommy. You really should have, like, been an Arthurian knight, or something."

Tommy tugged on the hair at the back of his neck. It wasn't like he didn't receive compliments often enough or that he couldn't take one. It was just that, well, Kimberly was really pretty and he was a guy. And it wasn't that he hadn't flirted or dated before, it was just that Kim was different than the other girls he'd found interest in. She certainly was full of surprises. He never would have pegged her being into stuff like Theology after being witness of her valley girl tendencies.

"So, you know my deep dark secret. What's yours?"

Tommy blinked and watched as she came to a stop just out of view of Ms. Newton's door. "You know I'm taking AP Theology. Turn around is only fair play. What's your secret nerdy class?"

He blushed and shifted her books. "Well, I'm kinda into dinosaurs. You know, like the bones and the different climates and regions and species. I geek out major whenever the subject comes up."

"That's totally awesome." Kimberly snuck a peek through the window. "I should really be getting in there. I totally bailed on my first two classes. I really should go to this one."

"Yeah. I should probably get back to my study hall." Tommy continued watching her as she bit her lip. "So, I should probably give you your books, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda need those for my classes." Tommy moved to give them to her but pulled back at the last minute. "Tommy! Come on, I'm really late."

"I know, but hear me out. You still haven't been given a tour of the Angel Grove, right? Well, I can totally do that. I mean, we can. You, me and the guys. It'll be great."

Kim sighed and bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to. I have a habit of shopping when I find a place. And not just once but multiple times. It's a problem."

"I'm sure. Trini will love to have another girl to load us guys up with bags." Kim giggled and nudged his arm with a weak shove. "Come on. We'd love to give you a tour. At least, I know I wouldn't knock spending the afternoon with you." Wouldn't mind making out with you, either.

"Alright. It's a date, but only because I need my books back. I can figure out my own way in a city, you know." Tommy screwed his face up in mock disbelief. "Oh, shut up, you dweeb and give me my books."

Tommy laughed and handed them off, finally. "Have a good day, Kim. Meet us in the parking lot after school. Trini and I both have cars. We'll figure out the seating arrangement then."

"Totally." Kim walked into class, blushing furiously as he held the door for her. "Oh, come on. Like he doesn't do that for every girl."

One of the blonde girls in the front row pouted. "Yeah, when he's going to the same place, but not, like, at random. Girl, you must have something special. Wish I had it."

Kim blushed harder and took her seat. "Now class. Tommy's chivalry aside, we have ancient rituals to discuss." Ms. Newton wondered the aisle adjusting her roster. "Really, though, Kim. Don't be late, again. Even flirting isn't worth losing points in this class."

Kim sank in her seat and opened her notebook. Worst day ever? Maybe not, but it was certainly becoming one of the most embarrassing.

"Looks like little Kimmy is having a hard time. She's almost one with the coin. Her dreams are getting more vivid. Soon she'll be ready to receive it and I'll have my evil ally once, again." Rita moved through her palace. "And then there will be no way for Zedd to contest my ability to take over this planet. All I need is a little more time, and those Rangers will know suffering like no other."

Goldar stood in the shadows as Rita ranted of power and stroked her delusions of grandeur. It was near blaspheme, talking in such a manor. Silently, he reached back to stroke his shoulder. He would be the one to prevail in the end. His worth and metal would be on display and he would have his glory restored. All he needed was the right opportunity.

"I see you are waiting with the rest of us." Goldar turned and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, don't mind me. I know of your plans, and really, what am I to do about them? Rita sees you as her second, even though she doesn't trust you. I simply make putties and monsters, things she can do quite efficiently on her own."

The beast looked Finster over. He was right. No matter the amount of loyalty the creator showed to the witch, Goldar would always be more valuable. He was a monster. There was no need for assembly or spell to make him destroy, and as long as it was an option he would stay. This Rita knew far too well, and exploited all too much.

"Finster! Is my monster ready?"

Finster stiffened and looked over the model in his hand. "Yes, my Empress! May it rise to your expectations." He lowered his voice and cradled his creation. "Only to be destroyed, like all the others."

Tommy watched the clock, trying harder than ever to remain patient. "Come on. Come on. Just 15 more minutes."

His leg jumped up and down and every now and again he could feel the soft thump of his jean clad knee hitting the table. Jason raised his brow and watched as his best friend continued to fidget. Tommy had been awful quiet about why he was late getting back to study hall. The group hadn't really asked much, but curiosity was nearly eating the red Ranger up inside. The guys could poke fun at Trini all they wanted for being the only girl in their group, but they were all horrible gossipers. And whatever had Tommy keyed up was sure to be gold.

"Dude, seriously, if your leg hits mine one more time, you're gonna have to buy me dinner." Tommy slid an agitated glare toward his friend. "I'm just saying it feels like a come on. What's the matter with you anyway? Got a hot date or something?"

Tommy blushed furiously and tugged on his hair. "Oh, my god. You do! Who is it? Don't tell me it's that chick."

"Her name's Kim and yeah. I'm meeting her after school to show her around town." He paused and had a guilty look on his face. "Well, the plan is for us all to meet her after school, but you guys are going to have plans."

"Am I? No, I'm pretty sure my schedule is clear." Jason smirked and tapped his communicator. "Actually, I think we're all free, now aren't we? Yep, schedules clear across the board."

Tommy glared then looked around the room. "Don't you dare press the com button. Besides, not all of you have free schedules. Trini actually has a date tonight, as well. So, back off, man."

Jason looked winded for a moment then slouched on his stool. The chem class was silent and the few that could hear them were watching in mild shock. The two hardly ever fought and they certainly never mentioned Trini's dating life. It was a well-known fact that Jason wanted to date the girl, but the barriers of friendship had already been put in place and reinforced for far too long.

"That was a bullshit move, Tommy." He scribbled on his notepad for a moment before clicking his pen closed. "You know what? You've opened the can of worms now. Kimberly is flirting with Michael Matthews. He's thinking of asking her out and according to Trini, who finally got her number, she wouldn't be against it. So there, asshole."

Tommy swallowed and resumed looking at the clock. He could derail that plan. Totally. He just had to do this evening right and Michael Matthew, the walking, talking hair product advert would be out in the dust. Now, why wouldn't that clock move any faster?

An all too familiar six tone beep emitted softly from the boys backpacks.

"Shit."

Kimberly looked at her watched, again. Half an hour. She'd been waiting half an hour for Tommy. She'd waved Michael on, turning down his offer for a ride home. She'd thought she had more enjoyable plans. Sure, she liked Mike, but Tommy was much more entertaining and far better company. Cuter, too, in all honesty.

She heaved a sigh and adjusted her backpack. No sense in waiting for him. Apparently, he had something else.

She berated herself for being so mean, even if it was just in her head. She had no idea what could be keeping him. There could have been an emergency or something and she had been ten minutes late thanks to her "concerned" history teacher. He might have thought she was the one bailing and left.

"Homeward bound, I guess."

"Kimberly!" Kim turned sharply to see Tommy running up to her, completely out of breathe. "Kim, I'm so sorry. I had this, well, thing I had to deal with. I mean handle. I mean- Dammit, I don't know what I mean. I'm just really sorry."

Kim looked him over. He looked warn out and she kinda found his desperately pleading look adorable. He had an excuse, sort of, and he obviously ran most of the way here if not all the way. She was quiet for a little while longer just to make him good and nerve wracked.

"Buy me dinner." Tommy blinked and stuttered. "Buy me dinner. It'll be a great apology and I've been wondering about the local dining. Something nice, Tommy. You have some kissing up to do."

His face was blank for a moment before a goofy smile broke out. "Sounds like a good plan, Kim. I really am sorry. I tried to find you in one of the classrooms as I was leaving to tell you I'd be late, honest."

"And for now, I'm going to believe that since I don't know any better. So, are you going to show me around or what?" She smiled back and let him move ahead of her a bit. "Nice pants, by the way."

He turned a bit and smirked at her small blush. "Thanks. I like your skirt. I don't know if you noticed but I have a soft spot for green."

"I sincerely hope your being sarcastic with that one, cause it's really obvious." Kim laughed out right as he lightly shoved her. "So, what all are you going to show me, Mr. Oliver?"

"Shopping places, eateries, hangouts. Just the usual places, you know. I have a great place in mind for your apology dinner."

"Speaking of shopping, where are the others?"

Tommy's smile waned a bit and he cleared his throat. "Oh, um, well about that. Turns out Trini had a date, and Zack and Jason had plans. They usually spend their dateless nights wallowing in self misery whilst enjoying nasty pizza and god awful kung-fu flicks. I'm usually there, but not this time, cause, yeah."

"Oh, so wallowing in self misery essentially means dateless? Nice way of looking at things." Tommy laughed and nodded. "So, what about Billy? That's his name, right? Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy. Well, he likes hanging out a friends place on his free nights."

"Oh, okay. Will I get to meet this friend? Or am I being presumptuous?"

Tommy opened the passenger side door for her. "We'll see. I make no guarantees, but things are looking very optimistic."

Kim's smile spread as he helped her into the cabin. She didn't miss the subtle feel he copped. Honestly she'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted him to do that. She was so totally talking to Trini tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This one is unfortunately a bit shorter, but things are picking up.

* * *

Jason was not a happy man. He'd spent most of the evening with an equally sullen Zack instead of at the pear, like had been originally planned. Instead, the two had drowned their sorrows in pizza and really horrible kung-fu movies.

Angela had cancelled on the Black Ranger down, again, in favor of some college freshman. In all honesty, Jason didn't understand why his friend kept going back for more. Sure, Angela was hot, but he couldn't figure out what made her so worthy of all the bullshit.

Trini's date had apparently gone well. If it hadn't, she would have been on that ratted old couch in Jason's den with Zack and him. She never seemed have a problem ditching a bad date.

The kicker, though, was that he was now attempting to spar with a spacier than usual Tommy. The man was higher than Cloud Nine and he hadn't even been on an official date, yet. He was acting like she'd let him round home. Which, he knew for a fact hadn't happened. He was Tommy's best friend, and that gave him unequivocal rights to hear about whatever nasty things Tommy got up to. With a chick, of course.

"Tommy, that's the third time you've let your guard slip." The teen attempted to look apologetic. "What the hell, dude? Get it together. Beating the crap out of you is no fun if you're an easy target."

"Why so angry, Jason?"

Jason took in Tommy's shit eating grin and kind of lost it. The good thing was Tommy kept his guard up. Seemed like instinct could in fact over ride stupidity in some cases, and Tommy was apparently one of the rare ones.

"Dude, chill. I was only joking." Jason stood back and tried to control his breathing. "I'm sorry her date went well. Really, I am."

"Yeah, I know." Jason's nostrils flared for moment before he gritted his teeth. "It's just, why that prick?"

"That 'prick' has had a crush on her for almost as long as you have." Jason grumbled and opened his mouth to retort before Tommy hit him the face with his towel. "And don't give me some bullshit about him not making a move sooner. You've never made a move aside from kissing her in the first grade then lying and saying it was a dare. Cory has been flirting with her every day for the past three years. So, she decided to give him a chance when he finally asked. Probably helps that he ditched the 'mommy dressed me' polo's and got contacts."

Jason laughed sarcastically and wiped his face down. "Have you heard from Trini? She's usually here by now helping Billy become one with, well, whatever she's picked up from her grandparents and their friends."

Tommy checked his watch. "Weird. Well, Billy's not here, either. Wonder if he knows anything. Ask Ernie to use his phone. I don't know about you, but I'm broke after last night."

Jason nodded and moved to the Juice Bar. " Hey! Ernie, I just need to ring up Billy real quick. It'll only take a second. Promise."

Ernie passed the phone over and Jason quickly dialed his friend's number. "Come on, Billy. Pick up the damn phone." He caught Ernie's disparaging look and blushed. "I mean, just pick up the phone, dude."

"Hello, Cranston residence." Jason grunted and Billy chuckled. "What's up, Jason? I presume your foul mood is due to Trini's lack of date diversion."

"Yeah, yeah, her date apparently went swimmingly." He actually hear Billy shudder at the mention of water. "Listen, have you heard from her? Tommy and I noticed neither of you were here. So, what's up?"

"She called me this morning in a rather prompt manner. It seems she and Kim have decided to participate in what she called a "girls day" and are taking advantage our local multi-level shopping structure." He paused for a minute to assess Jason's understanding. "They went to the mall, Jason."

"Yeah, I figured that." Jason pulled a face and shook the phone as if strangling someone. "Okay, man. Take it easy and don't forget tonight's movie night in Tommy's basement. Your turn to bring the pizza."

"Affirmative. And remind Tommy he's supplying the movie. Oh, and please pass along my vehement plea for a non-aquatic feature. I can't take another Jaws sequel."

Jason snickered. "Totally. See ya, Billy."

"Later."

Jason wandered over to where Tommy was packing up there gear. "So, looks like Trini and Kim are doing some female bonding. I can't believe she didn't tell me that. She used to always tell me stuff like that."

Tommy shook his head. "Yeah, well, Trini hasn't had a girlfriend in sometime. She's probably just really excited to have someone to spend time with. And besides, she's been talking about hitting some shops that were having sales anyway."

Jason grumbled and pulled his bag from the floor. "Whatever, dude. All I know is this Kim chick is messing with the flow of things. I'm all too adjusted to knowing every part of Trini's schedule. Spontaneity is the destroyer of relationships, my friend."

"I thought it was supposed to help relationships?"

"That's bull that the jewelry stores spew so you can reason out why you're broke after buying your honey diamonds." Tommy and laughed and tossed his bag into the bed of the truck. "They say, 'Love your girl? Wanna bone?' They get you thinking that if you buy all this shiny stuff, on a whim, you'll be in. It's all a ploy to swindle you out of your money and trick you into thinking it's going to pay off."

"You are so jaded, man." Tommy watched the shops go by, absently making his way home. "You're right, though, I guess. It sucks but it's a consumer thing. A vicious cycle."

"Yeah. And if you had your way, you would totally shower this Kim chick with random gifts every day." Tommy punched him. "Okay not every day and maybe not shower her, well with gifts anyway. But, there is definitely something about this chick that has you wound up."

Tommy was silent for a moment as he parked in his driveway. "She's more than what her shell looks like, you know. She's pretty and fun, but she's also really smart and talented. I managed to catch her on the beam during her tryout for the gymnastics club this past Monday. She's really good. And she was talking about the competitions she's been in for her gymnastics and cheerleading last night. I just- She's like a transformer."

"A transformer?"

"Yeah! You know? More than meets the eye."

Jason followed Tommy into the house. "Tommy, you are a colossal dork. Seriously, you just referenced a show from our elementary school days to describe the girl you wanna bone."

"Will you stop saying bone? My mom's car is still in the garage and the last thing I need is my dad trying to struggle through the Talk, again." He looked around the kitchen real quick then led Jason to the basement. "Besides, I don't wanna 'bone her.' Well, okay, I don't only wanna bone her. I also wanna get to know her. You know, as a friend at least."

Jason laughed and began picking up the random trash from around the room. "Whatever you say, dude. How do you get this place this messy?"

Tommy glared and moved past him to get more supplies from upstairs. "Oh, Tommy, there you are. I was just about to check for you. That sweetheart Trini is on the phone. And I trust you're cleaning up the basement?"

"Yeah, mom, Jason and I are on it now." He took the handheld from her. "Thanks."

She kissed his cheek and made her way to the backyard. "Hey, Tri, what's up?"

"Glad I caught you. I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. I wanted to check and see if it was alright if Kim came along for movie night?" Tommy looked down at his sweaty and dirty appearance. "Tommy, you there?"

"Um, yeah, she can come. Totally. Uh, okay." Tommy was about to hang up when Trini got his attention, again. "What was that?"

"No Jaws this time, Tommy. I don't think Billy can take it, and Kim disclosed that her brother has watched them to death."

"Right: Jaws bad. Got it." Tommy began quickly moving through the house. "I gotta go, Tri. Later."

Jason watched curiously as Tommy tripped over the last two steps. He saved himself from eating carpet and dropped the load of cleaning supplies he was carrying onto the coffee table. He then began frantically picking up old pizza boxes and took the bag from Jason's hands.

"Okay. What the hell?"

Tommy paused in his frantic cleaning. "Kim is coming to movie night." Jason burst out laughing and watched as Tommy resumed his frantic work. "Yeah, whatever, dickhead. Get cleaning. I have to shower and change."

"Dude, are you seriously bailing and leaving me to clean?"

"What? No! If I left this to you, you would make furniture out the pizza boxes. No I'm gonna get unsweaty and then coming back. You are gonna be down here getting started. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Swear."

Jason watched, yelling his dislike of the plan, as Tommy bolted up the stairs in a blur of green. He heaved a sigh and looked around the room. When was the last time they'd actually given this place a good wash down, anyway? There were twelve old boxes just on the rubbish covered coffee table that he could count. He looked passed the entertainment system to see the pool table covered with at least six more.

"Huh." Jason grabbed a box out the forgotten trash bag. "You know, Tommy, old buddy, old pal. I think you may have been onto something."

Tommy dropped the vacuum onto the floor the basement and nearly dropped his towel in shock. "You dipshit. I said not to do this."

"Correction: You said if you left me to clean, I would do it, and I have. You were gone longer than ten minutes, dude. Don't worry. I cleaned up some, too."

Tommy looked around the room and couldn't deny that. Jason had done quite a bit of cleaning in the time he was getting ready. And, if he was being honest, he was pretty impressed by the chair Jason had begun making out of the empty pizza boxes. It was no wonder he was the woodshop teacher's favorite.

"Tommy, dude, what's that smell?" Tommy looked alarmed as Jason wondered over and took a whiff. "Oh, man, you went way over board on the cologne. Look, clearly you're having issues. I'll finish up down here, you go change that shirt. It smells like you've had it sitting in that shit for hours."

* * *

Kimberly heaved a sigh as she dropped her bags on the couch in her living room and collapsed on the floor in front of it. Trini wandered a bit before finding the kitchen and snagging them some drinks. It had been a good day at the mall and she was a little worn out. She wasn't used to having to make multiple trips to her car to drop off excess bags.

"Awesome day."

"Oh, yes. I have to ask, though, who is that shirt for? I'm not sure I quite understand that purchase."

"Shirt?"

"You know the green one with the archer on it?"

Kimberly nearly choked on her water. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were in the restroom when I bought that. Um, it's for my brother. It's this, uh, comic book character he likes. I thought he would like it, you know?"

Trini quirked her brow. "Well, that was nice of you. How are two? He decided to stay in Seattle with your father, right?"

"Yeah. He's going to college there, so it just made sense. He's coming to visit soon, I think. But, we're good." Trini nodded and watched as Kim looked at her watch anxiously. "Don't get so fidgety. We have a while. I pretty sure Tommy is freaking out and cleaning the basement to death. Then there's waiting for the pizza and the other guys. Plenty of time to relax until we need to head over."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I used to hang out with my brother and his friends all the time. I'll be totally fine. Maybe. I don't know." Trini began laughing and rifling through Kim's bags. "I just can't get over how nice and charming Tommy is. And handsome. He is so handsome."

"Kim, I do believe you have a crush on our dear Tommy Oliver." Kimberly blushed and hid her face behind a throw pillow. "Don't look so embarrassed. It happens to the best of us. In sixth grade he was the first one to hit his growth spurt and had a Mohawk. I was totally head over heels for him."

"He probably has a girlfriend, huh?"

"Actually, he doesn't at the moment. In fact his last girlfriend was freshman year. It was some girl from Stone Canyon and it lasted all of three months. We never even got to really meet her." Trini continued looking through Kim's purchases. "He's a sweetie but he usually keeps his affections to a minimum so as to not to give girls the wrong idea, and trust me that has happened."

"He walked me home yesterday."

Trini paused in her searching. "You did not tell me that. I thought he was driving you."

"Um, he was, but he forgot to take me home, so he just walked me. It was really nice." Kimberly bit her lip and played with a corner of the pillow. "He's such a gentleman. Most guys I end up interested in are colossal jerks."

"How many guys have you dated?"

"Oh, well, three. There was this little fling with a guy from London but it was just a bit of fun. We only kissed once, and it wasn't anything special. He was the son of one of my dad's overseas partners. How many girls has Tommy dated?"

"Just the one, really. He's gone on a few blind dates but nothing ever came of it. He's not what you would call smooth with the girls he's actually interested in."

"Oh."

"I think he has a thing for you, though." Kim's eyes shot up and met her friend's smirking face. "And, having said that I think you should wear this."

Kim eyed the dress Trini pulled from her bags. "I don't know. Isn't a bit presumptuous of me?"

"Kimberly, I've been friends with him since kindergarten. I can honestly tell you that he's never really acted this way with another girl. I'm pretty sure all signs are saying pull ahead full with this one."

* * *

"Okay," Kim took the dress and looked it over. She had bought it with the hope that eventually Tommy would officially ask her out. "If you say so."

Rita watched with glee as the two teen's continued on with their nervous preparations.

"It won't be long now."

Things are progressing rather quickly with Tommy and Kim. She'd been prepared to speed things along if necessary, but it was fortunately looking like it wouldn't be. She would let them have their shy testing and awkward encounters, but soon she would have her Pink Ranger.

She returned her attention to Tommy's house, laughing maniacally when the Ranger tripped down the stairs while showing Kimberly to the basement.

* * *

Time passed and eventually the group fell into a routine. During the week they didn't see much of each other, but once Thursday came they were nearly inseparable. Trini and Billy would help her with her homework, and Tommy would attempt to show off while sparring with Zack and Jason. Fridays were usually spent hanging out at the park. Saturdays were always movie nights in Tommy's basement.

But Kimberly felt herself slowly unraveling. Sleep was coming less and less. The dreams were interrupting her day time activities, too. She began hearing voices the second week. By the third week, dizzy spells and there wasn't enough coffee in the world. When the fourth week rolled around, she was blacking out and waking up in odd places, wearing different clothes and thinking of fire.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough. "Guys, sorry if I seem a bit out of it. I'm not really feeling like myself today."

"I've noticed you've been rather absent minded during our tutoring sessions as of late." Billy quickly looked her over. "Maybe sleep is the cause of your discomfort? Perhaps you should return home and acquire an adequate amount of REM sleep."

"What? Uh, no. I'm fine on the sleep end. Honest. I think it's just allergies and change in climate getting to me, you know? Angel Grove is way different from Seattle."

Kimberly awoke with a start and took in her surroundings. She was still in Tommy's basement, and she was lying on his shoulder. Not that she was complaining, but when had that happened and where was everyone else?

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?" His face warped before he finally got a serene smile on his face. "Oh, hey, Kim. Glad to see you awake."

"I cannot believe I fell asleep on you. I'm so totally sorry! You must be so sore. How long was I out?"

"Um. You fell asleep about halfway through Ghostbusters. I honestly didn't mind it, Kim. The others went home after the movie. You were so sound asleep I didn't want to wake you up. I have explicit instructions from Trini to make sure you make it home."

"Just make it home? Or make it home safe?"

"Make it home." Kim giggled and Tommy cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Listen, Kim. I know this is a bit forward of me, but I've seen what can happen when you don't make your intentions clear."

Kim blinked and bit her lip. "Well, don't keep a girl in suspense. Shoot!"

"I really like you, and I know we haven't gotten a chance to really know each other, but I think you're really something awesome." He paused for a moment and Kim thought his complexion was damn near close to the same color of his shirt. "Would you like to go to a movie next week?"

Kim blushed but nodded vigorously. "I would really enjoy that, Tommy."

"Cool."

Kimberly smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. "I probably should get going. What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost ten."

Kim shot up again. "So, I've been asleep for nearly three hours? And I haven't woken up screaming or anything like that?"

"Um, no? I fell asleep myself shortly after the others left. I wasn't woken up by anything, though, so I'm guessing it was a peaceful sleep. Why? Having trouble sleeping lately?"

"Um, just weird dreams, nothing I can't handle, though."

Tommy nodded and stretched. "I really should be going, though. It's late and I still have unpacking to do if you can believe it."

"I understand." Tommy watched as she snuggled further into his shoulder. "I thought you said you were leaving?"

Kim leaned forward and looked over his face. "I know. I really, _really_ should. But, I have to say that I find myself not wanting to." Kim giggled a little as Tommy took advantage of her closeness to tickle her. "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"My dad's at a conference and my mom is visiting her sister in Reefside."

Kim stared at him with suspicion in her eyes. "She lets you have friends over when no adults are in the house? Seriously?"

"Well, we all grew up together and our parents all know each other. It never caused issues before." Tommy pulled himself from the couch. "And a lot of that comes from the fact that we all get home by curfew. I'll walk you home."

Kim was about to agree when something surged through her chest. "Actually, I think I wanna walk home alone. Thanks, though."

"Um, not that I don't think you can take of yourself, but I'm supposed to make sure you make it home. I have instructions from Trini. You don't disobey Trini."

Kim bit her lip. "Give me your number. I'll call you as soon as I get home. Honest."

Tommy looked her over for a moment then did something he really probably shouldn't have. "Alright, but if I don't hear from you, I'm heading over there. I'm serious, Kim."

"No worries, Tommy." She took the number from him with a smile. "I promise I'll call as soon I'm safely behind my locked door."

Tommy let go of the paper only to lightly grab her hand and pull her forward. "Good, cause I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." He then kissed her cheek and led her to the door. "I'll see you soon, Kim. Sweet dreams."

"You, too." Kim tripped a bit as she headed out the door. "Night, Tommy."

Tommy blushed as he watched her saunter off. "Yeah. Night, Beautiful."

Kim paused and giggled to herself out of shear happiness. Tonight was nice. She'd finally gotten some peaceful sleep and Tommy asked her out on an official date. She looked up at the stars and actually saw stars for once, and not burning beacons of disaster.

She paused when a familiar chill entered the air. It wasn't happening, again, was it? She slowly started forward, again, before she stopped in fear when the faint sounds a maniacal laughter hung around her ears. Looking around, the laugh sounded, again, and she took off running.

She didn't stop until she reached her house. She then didn't let herself breathe until she was behind her locked front door. The warmth hadn't returned to the air, though. Slowly she moved through her main hallway until she reached the phone. With shaky fingers she dialed the number in her hand.

"Oliver residence, Tommy speaking."

"Oh, hey, Tommy. It's Kimberly, just letting you know I'm home, like I promised."

Tommy released a sigh. "Awesome. That was quick, Kim. Are you okay? Did something happen on the way home?"

Kim forced a laugh that sounded pitiful to even her ears. "No, nothing happened. Just felt like taking a jog once I got into the cool night air."

Tommy was silent for a moment. "Are you sure, Kim? You sound really, I don't, anxious?"

"I'm really fine, Tommy." She heard something move from down the hall, in the kitchen. "I think my mom's awake. I better go tell her I'm home. I'll see you in school on Monday, Tommy."

"If you're sure?" Kim hummed distractedly and looked down the hall, wondering why the light wasn't on. "Alright. Later, Kim."

"Later, Tommy."

A glint caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She hung up the phone and grabbed an umbrella from beside the door. Slowly she inched down the hall and moved to the kitchen entrance. Sighing she took a small peek before returning to her hiding spot.

"Mom?" She licked her lips as more rustling was her response. "Mom? It's, Kim, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Not mom, little Kimmy."

Kimberly whirled and struck out with the umbrella on instinct. It made contact with the muffled sound of clothe covered metal hitting something distinctively not clothe covered. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark house and she saw a giant ape covered in gleaming armor towering over her. She moved to scream but fur covered talons smothered her cries.

"Now, now, little one. It's really best if you don't scream." The lisping voice sounded desperate. "The Empress has a headache and you wouldn't want to make it worse."

Her eyes widened as a sudden boneless feeling ran through and she was engulfed in light. "Yes, Baboo, I do in fact have a headache. What took you so long, Goldar?"

"I'm sorry, my Empress. We grabbed her as soon as we were able."

Kimberly watched as the ape thing finally came into decent lighting. He wasn't so much an ape as he was several things. One of them being an ape, another appearing to be a lion. His gold armor covered everything except his face, which was clearly twisted into an angry sneer.

Her other captor was this lanky bat/human hybrid thing. It looked like a bad science experiment gone wrong. Or, maybe a vampire legend that had been misinterpreted. Either way, he was grossing her out, as were the other misshapen and horrible creatures that flanked the creepiest of them all.

"My name is Rita Repulsa and you've been chosen out of several candidates to take up a great honor." Kim's eyes widened as she took in the space tyrant Tommy and the others had vaguely mentioned. "I know, shocking, right? Too flattered for words, I'm sure. Baboo, restrain her."

He finally removed his hand she looked around frantically. "Look, I don't know anything about the Power Rangers, honest. Please let me go. My mother is going to be so worried. Please."

She let a small sob release and her eyes widened in horror as she was laid out on a table, much like a ritualistic sacrifice. "Oh, don't worry about your mommy, Kimberly. She has a small spell on her that allows her to see you in a normal routine. This isn't my first time acquiring a somewhat unwilling ally. I've spent the last month watching your routine. She won't even know your missing until the spell wears off come Monday, but by then the spell won't be necessary. You'll be my most faithful servant soon enough."

Kim screamed as thick white webbing was laid over her. "Oh, no need to scream, little one. No one can hear you here. You are, after all, on the moon and really quite far away from help."

A heavy haze fell over her and she felt like she was suffocating. "Finster, I want to make an adjustment to the plan. Put a hold on the package. I want to play with the Rangers for a little while before it arrives."

"Uh, yes, my Empress."

"Soon, she'll be ready. The spell takes approximately twenty-four hours to take full effect. We'll release her then and let things take their natural course. We'll adjust the plan accordingly, then."

Kim groaned as cold seeped into her bones.

_Kimberly._

The soft disembodied voice that had been following her since her arrival in Angel Grove danced around her ears.

_I've been waiting for you. What things we shall do, together._

"But mistress, is this the right spell?"

There was a pause in the commotion and celebrations around her. "Yes, Finster, and don't question me again! I need her to accept her role among us for herself, otherwise we will lose everything. All that needs to happen now is that this spell allows for her to see the advantages of what we're offering her."

The weight on her mind and bones became too much and she let the gentle voice in her mind lull her to sleep.

_Soon, young one. Soon they will all burn and the pain will be purged._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it's horrendously short, but bear with me. Thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews. Loves!

* * *

Tommy looked at his watch for the fourth time. He'd been waiting for nearly ten minutes. He and Kimberly had made it a habit to meet up before class since they'd fallen into an easy friendship. He needed a healthy dose of her morning pep. It was better than coffee, and so was her smile.

Trini wandered over to him. She'd called his name near three times, but no response. Finally, not enjoying being ignored even if the dopey look on his face was adorable, she made her presence undeniably known.

"Thomas James Oliver, what happened the last time I was ignored?" Tommy jumped and swore, grabbing his forgotten backpack.

"Sorry, Tri. I was just waiting for Kim."

"Did you hear from her after she told you she got home?" Tommy shook his head and Trini watched as her friend looked around the campus one last time before following her in. "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Zordon would have contacted us if Rita had been up to something."

"Rita's been up to something?" Jason jogged up and placed an arm around Trini's shoulders. "I didn't hear anything from Zordon. Is it serious? Wait, Tommy, why aren't you with Kim?"

"Cause she's not here yet."

Jason raised his brow and pointed down the hall. "Yeah, she is dude. She's in the gym right now. The cheer coach wanted to talk to her for some reason."

Tommy was already on the move before Jason could finish his statement. Why hadn't she found him? How early had she gotten here? He paused as he reached the gymnasium doors. Something was off, cheer tryouts happened months ago.

"I'm just glad you were here when you were. Practice is every Monday, Wednesday, Friday in the evening right after school and Saturday from 7:30am to noon. Be prompt, Hart. There are others who have been on the waiting list longer than you. I'm offering you a big chance here."

He watched Kim nod and accept the papers being handed to her. "These are release and insurance forms. Also, there's a paper there to fill out for your uniform as well as a rental fee. I want all of those back to me by tomorrow morning before school starts."

"I understand, Coach Tanner. I'm really sorry about what happened to Sharon, but thank you so much for the opportunity." Kim put the papers in her binder and fussed with her hair nervously. "But, if you have a waiting list, why me?"

"To be honest, I've had my eye on you since I found out you were transferring. You've got drive and talent, Kimberly. It is unfortunate, what happened, but damn if it didn't give me the opportunity I needed to get you on this team. We just may place this year with you and this school could use a win from a team that isn't football or from the karate club."

Kim bounced a bit as she began walking away. Tommy couldn't help but smile. She was always so bubbly and happy. It had an effect on him, and he didn't want it to go away, ever.

"Thank you, again, Coach. I'll be here right after school, promise." She turned and caught sight of him, biting her lip. "Hi, Tommy."

"Hey, Kim. Coach Tanner." Coach nodded them on and turned to head back to her office by the locker rooms. "What was that about? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, it's horrible! They were having an impromptu practice on Sunday morning and one of the girls, Sharon Kultur, fell and fractured her tibia as well as dislocated both her left wrist and shoulder. Coach Tanner needed to find a replacement fast. Apparently Sharon's going to be okay, but it's still aweful."

"Well, you love cheerleading, right?" Kim blushed and nodded quietly. "Well, than awesome. I mean you're absolutely right. It is horrible what happened to Sharon, but she's going to be heal up fine and with physical therapy she should be back on the team next year."

"Um, yeah, that's what the coach said." Kim felt something twist inside her stomach when she caught a blonde checking Tommy out. "I suppose the school has a good therapist to refer her to?"

"Actually, we have one on call. He used to play here apparently and since we're just outside of LA he doesn't have to compromise his work in the city to be here." Tommy felt something itch in the back of his brain. "I injured my shoulder freshman year and he had me good as new in record time."

"Huh." She paused at her locker and quickly put in her combination. "That's really cool. He just does it for free? Or does the school pay a retainer."

Tommy watched as she seemed to be more aware than she had been over the past few weeks. "He just does it. Says talent is too important to compromise. He wants to make sure that all the players have a chance should they not be able to actually afford a physical therapist."

Kim frowned in the darkness of her locker before plastering on a smile and looking at him over her shoulder. "That's really cool of him. Too bad there aren't more people in this world who are like that. Say, Tommy, who's that girl over there? The one staring at you."

Tommy turned and paled. "Oh, uh, that's Bri Tanner. She's the coach's niece and co-captain of the Dance Team. We, kind of, went out a few times at the start of the school year."

"Oh, she looks nice?" Fake. Kim could see her horrendously dark roots from where they were and it wasn't a short distance. "Why did it never take off?"

"Never really been a fan of blondes." He smirked and played with the end of her one of her braids. "Always been more of brunette man, myself, it seems."

"It seems? You don't sound too sure of yourself." She blushed a bit and sent "Bri" a wink.

"Well, I guess I wasn't until-"

"Until what?"

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think you can figure it out. I have to get to class. I'll see you after school. The football team has practice the same time as cheer squad. Oh, and I'm glad to see you're not tired anymore. Finally getting some sleep?"

Kim smiled and Tommy couldn't help but feel a little thrown off by the dark look in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. The absolute best. You would think I'd been under a spell or something."

Tommy froze. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know? Like Sleeping Beauty? The cursed spinning wheel?" Kim gave him a disbelieving look. "Did you not watch Disney at all as a child?"

"Oh, right, the fairy tale. That's what you meant?" Kim looked a little unsettled at his question. "Of course that's what you meant. Why would you mean anything else?"

Kim watched as he fumbled over another good bye and moved down the hall. Once he was around the corner she searched through her bag and pulled out a pocket mirror. Looking over her shoulder to make Bri was still there; she opened the mirror and concentrated.

"Skin so fair, hair like gold, I wonder why she feels so old?" Kim watched through her compact as Bri started acted disoriented before a scream echoed through the hall. "Oopsi!"

Kim snapped her mirror shut and moved toward her class. She could hear the girl continue to scream as the illusion continued to have its effect. It wasn't a major spell, just a little something to trick her eyes. She had to say she was enjoying her new found abilities.

She'd been reluctant at first, when she'd woken up and Rita had had Finster calmly explain her situation. The spell Rita had put on her kept her calm even though her insides were screaming. Afterwards she'd been sent home to think about things and had felt the screaming in her mind slowly diminish. When she'd been informed of Sharon's accident, it had disappeared entirely.

She twirled her pen as she looked at the clock. People had been mumbling about the girl's break down all day. The teachers were saying it was probably due to lack of sleep but really it only made Kim want to giggle. It was the first time she'd used the magic Rita had allowed her to tap into and all she could think of was what she should try next.

"Kim!" Kim turned around to find Trini trying to catch up to her. "Oh, glad I finally got your attention. No one seems to hear me today. Let me guess, you were thinking about Tommy."

Kim took the excuse and ran. "I just can't get that cute smile out of my head." Though, now that the subject had come up, she was thinking about his smile. "Oh, did you hear about what happened to that Bri girl? Apparently she got sick in the hall or something?"

Trini's eyes widened. "I heard. She apparently hasn't been sleeping well and it put real stress on her. I used to have class with her, even thought she and Tommy would hit it off. I can't believe she had a mental break down."

"Yeah." Kim coughed to hide her smirk. "You heading to the football field? Gonna watch Jason run in those tight pants?"

Trini snickered and bumped into her slightly. "Shut up. What about you? Excited to be back on a squad? Tommy told us. He was practically vibrating with excitement. I personally think it's because he wants to see you cheering him on, like his own personal cheerleader."

Kim giggled dutifully and tried to think of something else that she could try. Maybe a bigger illusion? A monster attack, even if it were fake, would get practice over early and maybe some alone time with Tommy. She hummed as she figured out how it to pull it off.

"Well, that certainly was quick. Has a rather one track mind, that Kim. All Tommy this and Tommy that." Rita paused and looked around the throne room. "It won't be long before she's morphing and fighting those poor saps."

She watched as Kim ran through different word combinations and phrases. "And her own experimenting will bring forth her fall in the faith I've allowed him nurture. Oh, Oliver, how far you and your friends shall fall."

Kim watched as Tommy winked before throwing a touchdown. Practice was going well, and Tommy was showing off as usual. She smiled and allowed her ego to be stroked by the jealous grumbling from the other girls. Even so, she wanted time alone with him.

"They come big, they come small, show a monster to distract them all."

Kim watched from her hiding space by the back locker room entrances as the illusion took effect. The screaming from the night before started up again but she simply ignored it. It would go away just like before, that she was sure of.

It took longer than Bri's had since news and panic had to spread. She sighed and returned to the practice area. She was about to try, again, when finally Coach Tanner and Coach Gardner called for their attention.

"Practice is being cut short. There's been a monster sighting just outside of town and it looks like it's heading this way." Kimberly faked terrified to blend with the others and sniffled a bit. "We've been told to evacuate the school grounds and send you kids home. Now please, move to the parking lot and make your way from there."

Kim looked around anxiously but saw no signs of Tommy. She couldn't even see any of the others. They were just gone. Kim did one finally sweep before feeling a surge run through her body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a slight flash of colorful light pass through the sky.

"Huh." She followed the others to the parking lot to keep suspicion low. "Wonder what that could be."

* * *

Jason stared blankly at the floating head that was their mentor. "What do you mean it's not real? I can see it Zordon. It's as real as it's going to get."

"No, Jason, it is only an illusion. There have been several of those happening around Angel Grove. On Sunday one was placed over one of your fellow students. It resulted in an unfortunate accident. I have not called you here because I don't know what to tell you. It could be a result of the dramatic increase in magic as of late. It doesn't have Rita's signature and it's not one I am familiar with."

"Has it happened any other time than with Sharon and the faked attack?"

"Yes, Trini. This morning at your school one was placed on another of your classmates. She was made to believe she was rapidly aging. It hasn't worn off as of yet, but Alpha is monitoring it." Zordon looked at all of them before sighing. "I am sorry I don't have more to tell you Rangers. We are unaware of the illusions until they go into effect. We can't warn you in advance or counter act them. Words have power and unless we know exactly which ones were used, we have no way of reversing them."

Jason scratched his head and looked over his team. "What are we going to do, Zordon? These are our friends. We've known most of them our whole lives. How are we supposed to just stand by as they get tormented?"

Tommy stood off to the side. There was something that was lurking at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something that was right in front of them but that they were missing.

"Alpha, run a check on Kimberly Ann Hart."

Trini turned, sharp and furious, and stared him down. "What are you talking about, Tommy? What do you mean run a check on her?"

"He's actually being very rational, Trini. We have made a strong connection with Kimberly over the time she has been present in our lives. Tommy especially, and you know how Rita takes great joy in singling him for conflict." Billy moved to the computer to help Alpha. "Zordon stated previously that she would use someone who would be able to cause a great deal of emotional distress should they turn on us."

"And Kim fits that description now." Trini sighed and sat down on the steps. "I just can't picture poor Kimberly being evil. She's so sweet."

Jason watched in practiced silence as Zack offered her comfort. "It's just a check, Trini. If it comes up negative, we'll know she's not and we can start over again."

Trini nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "It appears Zack's latter statement would be the correct one. I am getting no irregular readings from Kimberly or her residence. It would appear that she's simply a normal teen with nothing more than potential for extraordinary capabilities."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Zordon. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Zordon? I feel so useless waiting for Rita to make her move."

"I know, Tommy, and I understand your eagerness, but there is nothing to be done now. As soon as something comes to light, I'll inform you all. For now, return to the school and resume your lives-"

Alarms began blaring from the console Alpha and Billy were currently looking at. "Alpha, are these numbers correct?"

"Ay-yi-yi! It would appear so, Billy." Alpha turned and twitched anxiously. "It would appear we've found a likely candidate to become Rita's Pink Ranger. She's currently residing in Australia. She's a dancer and seems to be on several honor societies. All qualities that would draw the Pterodactyl to her."

"Is there anything that would make her move here to Angel Grove?"

"Nothing in the computer no, but as Zordon said, it would not be difficult for Rita to find a way to relocate her." Alpha returned to the screen. "Her name is Katherine Hillard and she's the same as age as you dudes."

Alpha turned as everyone tried to laugh at his horrible attempt at using modern slang. "Oh, where's Tommy gone? Did he have to use the bathroom?"

"I'll call him." Jason pulled up his wrist and hit the com button. "Hey, Tommy, come in. Tommy, are reading me?" Jason paused for a moment and had to agree with Trini. Being ignored was not fun. "Tommy, answer your damn communicator!"

* * *

Tommy would have done just that, if he hadn't taken it off to make sure he wasn't interrupted. "Okay, easy excuses, one's you've used before, otherwise you'll get confused. Now all you have to do is knock on the damn door and hope that her mother doesn't answer, again."

It wasn't that Carole wasn't nice, but she seemed to be weary of Tommy for some reason. The other guys apparently hadn't had any issue with her. Tommy on the other hand had had the door slammed in his face. Twice.

"Okay, be charming and apologetic." He knocked on the door and waited. "Please be home, Kim."

"Oh, hey, Tommy. What's up?" Tommy's reply got caught in his throat. "Sorry about my appearance, but after practice I decided to come home and relax. Maybe I should go put on a jacket or something."

"Um, no, I, uh, don't mind. At all." Tommy looked at her sports bra and loose sweatpants clad figure. "You should be comfortable, for sure. If you're chilly or something, though, you can put a jacket on. I mean, I guess."

Kim giggled a little and moved aside. "Would you like to come in? My mom's totally out with some old friends so you won't be attacked by the scary lawyer again. I was, like, so afraid that she was going to give you the 'what are your intensions with my daughter' speech."

Tommy struggled out a laugh and he just stood there for a moment as she moved toward the living room. "Hey, do you just answer the door like that? That might be dangerous."

"No, I saw your car pull up from the living room window and just waited for you to announce yourself." Kim fell back onto her living room couch and patted the seat next to her. "So, what happened to you after school? You and the others just vanished. I was really worried when I didn't see you guys or hear from Trini."

"Oh, we went into the school to make sure everyone had gotten out." Kim smiled, but in her head she knew something was off about that. "I didn't mean to leave you like that, and I tried to find you after we had gotten through the school, but the campus was empty."

Kim nodded slowly and continued to play like she didn't know he was lying. "I'm just glad you guys are okay. I was really worried that you'd been kidnapped by those Putty freaks or something."

"No, nothing like that." Tommy adjusted on the couch and tried to get comfortable. "Oh, what happened with the monster anyway? I've been trying to find you and haven't had the chance to ask around."

"Best place to check is home." Tommy chuckled and she cleared her throat. "The 'Monster' ended up being some sort of hoax or something. They said on the news that it never made it into the city and just sort of flickered out when the Power Rangers didn't show."

Tommy nodded and looked around the room before catching the jumping image of a black and white movie on pause. "So, uh, what were you watching? Looks old."

"It kinda is. It's this movie called Arsenic and Old Lace." Kim reached forward to retrieve the remote off of the coffee table. "It's about this anti-marriage writer who marries the daughter of his aunts' neighbor only to find his family crumbling around him after one insane secret is revealed after another. It's totally hilarious. I was in a play production of it back in Seattle. The instructor had us watch the movie as research."

Tommy nodded and watched as who he thought was the main character freaked out over what was in the window seat. "So, there's something in the window seat? What's in the window seat?"

Kim giggled and moved toward him. "Like, okay, so he just found a dead body. This is where the movie really picks up and he finds out that his aunts are actually serial killers. They don't even think they are though. They think they're helping these poor old guys who have no families and are apparently alone in the world. The lead actor, his name is Cary Grant, is fantastic."

Tommy watched as her eyes lit up. "You really like this sort of thing. I mean, I know you said that you liked acting, but you really are into it, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I enjoy acting and I really like watching old movies." Kim leaned in a little closer to him. "I mean the actors all had this amazing stage presence that you don't really see in movies these days."

Distracted by her enthusiastic smile, Tommy wasn't really in control of his own behavior. There was Kim, sitting there looking cute and being all passionate. They were alone in her house and really he'd been dying for an opportunity like this for a while.

To say Kim was taken surprise by the kiss would be an understatement. She wanted it to happen sure, but she honestly wasn't trying to get him to kiss her. She had been so distracted by her own ranting that she hadn't even seen him move in.

It was a great kiss. A great kiss that was tentative and sweet. It was everything a first kiss should be and it quieted the screaming that had begun in the back of her mind earlier that afternoon. She fell into it and was disappointed when it ended.

"Sorry, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity. We don't really get much time to be alone since we're usually hanging out with the others or in public." Tommy smiled, shy as ever when he made a move, and leaned back. "For the record, though, I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

A different light shown in her eyes and she felt giddy. "No, it's fine. It's totally fine. In fact, I would so totally love it if you did it again. The near future would be preferable."

He had to agree and so he did.

* * *

Rita smiled and moved away from her telescope. "That Oliver. When he falls he falls hard. Oh, Kimmy, you are too perfect for this job. You have no comprehension, no inkling of what's to come. I almost feel sorry for you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. I've been a bit busy. I got a promotion at work and things have been hectic ever since. Not mention my creative spring has been dried up. Good news, though! I've started working out, again, and I'm back in full swing. You're gonna be seeing a lot from me in the days to come. Promise.

* * *

Kimberly stared at a late Tommy. It had been a month since they started dating. Since then he had been late twice and had cancelled three times. How stupid did he think she was? Or was he just thinking that she wouldn't notice. A coincidence that he has to run errands for his mother and then a monster comes barreling through the city? No.

It was just insulting that they thought she wouldn't notice that every time the Rangers made an appearance, the whole group of inseparable friends would just go missing. No Trini, no Jason. Even Billy would just vanish into thin air, well figuratively. It was easy to work out which one each of them was.

The worst part was the pain that it caused. It wasn't like she'd known any of them long enough to really be too attached but it hurt. She would watch them battling together and feel like there was something off about not being there.

"Kim, you don't know how sorry I am." Tommy choked out his excuse as he tried to catch his breath. "I know how late I am, but I had something to do for my mom that totally slipped my mind until the last minute. How about we skip the movie and we go to the park? Then have dinner?"

Kim regarded him for a second and felt her eyes stinging. "Yeah." She cleared her throat and threw on a bright smile. "That sounds like fun. We'll see the movie some other time, I guess."

The lying about not knowing he was lying was getting easier, too. If she had thought her drama classes were good for possible career as an actress, these were making her Academy Award worthy. It was always the same. He would be late, or cancel, and he would look generally sorry and she would accept the apology. Inside, though, it was all hardening and twisting into something sinister. The screaming would grow louder with every missed chance at happiness. She was hanging by a string and it was quickly unraveling.

* * *

"Rita!" Kim had enough. Left alone again on Friday night, her mother busy and her "friends" nowhere to be found, she screamed to an empty park for the witch's attention. "Rita, I wanna hear your offer."

There was a flash of pink and she was in the throne of the moon palace. "Well, little Kimmy has had enough of being played with has she? Finally ready to hear what the rest of the universe has to offer."

"Oh, just shut up and tell me what you got."

"Eager." Rita circled looking through the crescent moon piece at the top of her staff. "Yes, it would appear that you are, in fact, ready to receive the Power Coin."

"Power Coin?" Kim crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "What's a Power Coin?"

"It's what connects you to the Morphing Grid and allows you to Morph. You'll have all the abilities of a Power Ranger and you'll be able to fight them."

"Why would I want to fight them?" Kim was struck down as a loud scream burst forth in her mind. "Gah! Why has this been happening to me? Is it that mumbo jumbo you put me under? Make it go away."

Rita almost looked sorry for her. "I can't. That scream you're hearing is the coin calling out to you. It's the echoes of your past self being pulled forward now that you are connected. Since the day you moved to Angel Grove, the coin has been trying to forge a bond with you. Now that it has happened, the screaming, the fire, and memories? None of them will ever stop until you make things right."

"Make what right?"

Rita led her to the balcony of the castle. "The wrongs that were done to her by the others. The coin will never find peace until you take it and fix things."

"Her? Who's her?" Kim pressed the heel of her hand to her temple. "How do I make fix this?"

"By destroying the Power Rangers." Kim scowled and looked down at the Earth, spinning with no clue that it could so very nearly end. "Ten thousand years ago, I waged war against Zordon of Eltar. It wasn't personal; I'm simply a prisoner of my upbringing. My father is the ruler of M51 Galaxy and I'm next in line to take over. First, though, I must prove myself. Like any good daughter, I set out to do him proud and was quite successful in my campaign until Zordon caught wind of what I was doing.

"He rallied his Rangers and Earth became our final battle ground. His warriors, though, were incomplete but before he could forge the last Power Coin, I managed it. Of course he was going to select a warrior from the same home world as his other Rangers and I knew exactly who they would choose. He was the betrothed of the pretty little yellow brat. But even better, he was having a love affair with the pink one. They were originally going to be together until his father made him re-evaluate his marital prospects."

Kim glowered and moved to Rita's telescope. "So, what? You freed him of his bonds of family duty? Good for you. Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes, I did in fact, but there was someone who was willing to make a harder sacrifice. The Pink Ranger offered herself up and in return I released the green one. We made an agreement: Should he fight for her, and tell the others of his secret love, she could return home and I would fight without a Ranger on my side." Rita sighed and adjusted the angle of the scope. "Needless to say, he joined the fight against me, and against her. She was left to remain with me."

Kim pulled back out of shock. "He just left her? All so that he could get his father's approval?"

Rita nodded and adjusted the angle, again. "You would be surprised at how often that happens. See for yourself."

Kim followed her direction and looked back into the telescope. "What are you going on about-?" There was Tommy, talking to a tall blonde. "What's going on? What is this?"

Rita tapped the scope with her staff and Kim began to hear the conversation. "Thank you for showing me around, Tommy. You are such a helpful person. A regular knight in shining armor, you."

She watched as Tommy smiled easily and shook the girl's hand. "No problem, Kat. I hope you enjoy your time in the states. How long are you here for?"

"Oh, six months, maybe. My father is considering moving here, depending on how things fair. My mother's father died recently and she's looking a fresh start." Kat laid her hand on Tommy's forearm. "This foreign exchange affair couldn't have come at a better time."

"That's cool."

Kim pulled back, unable to watch anymore. "That means nothing. He's a nice guy."

"Then why didn't he remove her hand?" Rita moved from the balcony. "Better yet, why was he showing her around town? Wasn't that technically your first date?"

Kim followed her into the throne room and felt the final string break and everything in her began to fall. "What do I have to do? How can I make them pay? Not for me, but for everything?"

Rita turned and smiled at her. "Hold out your hand. I will now pass onto you the Pterodactyl Power Coin."

Kim wrapped her fingers around the warm metal. It was solid and felt so right. The warm glow from the ally way burst forth in her chest and she felt relieved. She felt whole, really. And, despite never in her life having done anything like this before, she knew exactly what to do.

"Leave it to me, Empress." Rita snickered at her smirk. "I'll make things right."

On Earth Tommy joined Jason at the beach to get in some training. "How did your date go? She hot?"

"What are you on about, dude? I didn't have a date." Tommy stretched in the sand for a moment before signaling that he was ready to fight. "I did extra credit work, but I didn't go on a date."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Jason found a spot and took a shot. "Seriously, though, I thought you and Kim were looking good for most disgustingly cute couple of the year?"

"Very funny, Jase. Really, it was extra credit. Ms. Applebee said I was failing her ethics class due to my apparent utter lack of respect for some base ethics code. So, she had me play tour guide for the foreign exchange student staying at the Campbell's."

"What's the base ethical code you seem to be ignoring?"

Tommy hit the ground hard and stared at the sky. "Time management and schedule appreciation. Apparently I waste not only mine, but everyone else's as well."

Jason snickered and offered his friend a hand. "So, how many Putty attacks are you up to for the week?"

Tommy laughed and pulled Jason to the ground and he hit the sand face first. "Six. I got attacked twice on Thursday. How about you?"

"Well, you're still Rita's favorite. The rest of us averaged at four." Tommy groaned and prepared for another go round. "Haven't you always wondered why that is?"

Tommy grunted and rubbed the now sore spot on his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the fact that she used to have my coin? It's the only thing that makes sense to me."

There was a shift of energy in the air and they were suddenly under fire. "Close, Green Ranger, but no cigar. I can see why the blue one is the brains."

Jason and Tommy retreated for cover and watched in horror as the Pink Ranger came into view. Nothing about her costume looked all that threatening. She looked just like the rest of them. It made it all the more difficult to come to terms with the fact that she was aiming a blaster at them.

"Tommy and Jason. Still playing at being warriors, I see." She tilted her head slightly, as if measuring them up. "I have a question from Rita that she would love to have answered. What hurts more? A?" She shot the blaster at their feet and sent them flying into the rocks they sought shelter from. "Or, B?"

She was on them then, attacking without any remorse. Tommy was sent flying into some rocks, scrambling to get away and to their bags where their morphers were. She saw through that and had him and Jason, bloodied and broken, on the other side of the alcove with her between them and their bags.

"Nice try, boys. Ask Zordon for the real story of how you came to be and maybe then you'll be prepared for what's to come. Until then, well, I always did like playing with dolls when I was a little girl."

Tommy and Jason watched in horror as she winked out of their sight in a flash of pink light. "What the hell was that?"

"I think Rita's played her trump card." Tommy groaned as Jason helped him. "I just I wish I knew what else was in her hand. Are you okay, Tommy? You took quite a beating."

"I have no idea where my pain ends and the searing pain starts. I think my ankle may be busted." Jason grabbed the bags then helped him limp to his truck. "You drive, dude. I can't feel enough to do it, I think. I don't even know. What hell was that? Where did she get that power?"

"I don't know, man. One thing that's for sure though, we have to talk to Zordon. I wanna know exactly what the hell we're dealing with, because I do not remember him saying she would be this strong."

Jason sent out the call as soon as they got Tommy's truck back to his house. "Jason why the urgency? What happened to you two?"

Tommy had collapsed on a couch Alpha had materialized. "The Pink Ranger has shown her face, so to speak. And it seemed personal. Also, she said something about you not telling us the whole truth Zordon. I wanna know why Tommy looks like he met a wrecking team and I got away with scratches."

Zordon looked over his Rangers and sighed. "Alpha, assist Trini in patching up Tommy and Jason. Stay as calm as possible Rangers and I will tell you the things I had hoped would never need to be brought to light."

Jason glared and looked at the others. "Billy while he's filling us in, I want you checking for all irregular energy patterns. I wanna know how she got the drop on us and I want all possible candidates looked into. I'm talking extensive checks. I wanna know if they're taking a shit as we speak."

Billy's face reddened at Jason's last statement but did as he was told. "Take care of Tommy first Trini. Now, get talking Zordon."

"Many years ago, when I came here with my warriors to battle Rita, there were things that were taking place under the surface. Prior to the choosing of my Rangers the pink and green candidates were very much in love."

"I thought you said the Yellow and Green were the ones getting hitched."

"Yes, Zack, but this was arranged after I chose my team. In the Green Ranger's family, it was the tradition to marry the Yellow Ranger. I was not made aware of this until after everything had happened and what was left of my Rangers sought to return to their lives."

"What was left? Exactly how much destruction is this Ranger capable of? And why didn't you give us the full story before?"

"I was hoping the whole situation could be avoided. I've been monitoring all the likely candidates and none of them have been activated, some have even been de-saturated."

"What does that mean?"

"I think he's referring to the amount Grid energy they are introduced to in preparation of becoming a Ranger. We all had been highly saturated at the time Rita was released; having lived here where Zordon has weakened the barrier to allow for Morphing should Rita return. It's what made us such prime candidates. There are other factors as well, obviously, such as physical capabilities and curtain personality traits that draw us to our individual powers."

"Billy is correct, Rangers. As for the destruction that she could cause, the Pink Ranger is very powerful. She is ruled by her emotions. If she's been scarred emotionally, should it be a recent event or something from her past, that's the only trigger she needs to be able to tap into her evil potential.

"I wish I could say things were handled well in the beginning, but they weren't. As our war raged across the galaxies, and the marriage was arranged, my Pink Ranger and her former lover kept up their affair in secret. Neither one were ready to settle into the lives that that had been dealt them. The green coin had yet to be forged by this point, and Rita saw through my plan and harnessed it for herself."

The five Rangers were silent before Jason threw a chair across the room. "So you're telling me that Rita is the actual creator of Tommy's powers? You said the Blue Ranger was placed under a spell and gave ti to her. You've been lying and holding out on us since day one. What happened that made this Pink Ranger want to kill her closest friends, Zordon? I can't accept that one of our own would do that just because she was jealous."

"I assume you're aware of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?' I can attest to that. The part I told you about her making a deal with Rita is true. In turn Rita gave her a chance to be freed as well. Should the Green Ranger claim her and stop the charade of loving Yellow, she would allow her to go free and have no assistance of a Ranger in her fight."

Billy paused in his actions at the consol. "So what you're leaving out in your explanation is that there was never a spell that turned her evil. It was simply the folly of her so called friends that drove her to madness."

"Yes, Green never fulfilled his end of the arrangement and simply played at loving the Yellow Ranger stronger for having almost lost her. After it was over, he confided in me that it was fear of his family's wrath should he turn his back on tradition that kept him putting an end to the farce romance. We lost two Rangers in the last battle and the Pink Ranger sacrificed herself in order to destroy our base. We lost all the Zords and my three remaining Rangers were left lost and with no knowledge of which course to follow."

"Who all was aware of this deal?"

"All the Rangers were made privy to the agreement, Jason."

The Rangers stared off in varying degrees of shock. Their predecessors had sealed their fate. Thanks to the fears of one Ranger, they were left to fight something they still didn't fully understand.

"No spell? She just turned?" Trini wrung her hands. "Zordon, how can someone just do that? So suddenly and completely change in that way?"

"She had nothing to return to. Her love for the Green Ranger was all she knew. Her family had all been murdered when Rita came to power and her home world saw her as a traitor for making the deal, whether she was under a spell or not. I regret many things from those first battles, but none so much as not seeing the folly of my own team."

"Wait, home world? You told us the original team was Earth. The hell, Zordon?" Zack slammed his fist onto the consul. "I bet you didn't even make the coins, did you?"

"That part is true. I forged the coins and gave them their power. The Rangers weren't from Earth. I'm sorry for lying about that. I was hoping if you thought the original Rangers were from your planet, it would make it easier for you to bond with the coins. I should have trusted you with the truth from the beginning."

"You said the Zords were destroyed, but we use them to fight when Rita pitches a fit and makes her monsters huge."

"We rebuilt and used species from this planet that were similar to the originals. It was difficult, and there wasn't an actual creature similar to what the Green Ranger harnessed his power from, so we pulled from the mythos circling at the time and used a dragon."

"So, how do you know the pink ranger is the Pterodactyl?" Jason corralled his anger and retrieved the chair, taking a seat beside Tommy. "I don't think I understand that one."

"The creature the Pink Ranger pulled her power from was on her family's crest. I suspect it was too painful for her to continue to wield after her last connections to home were lost. When she began working for Rita, she quickly moved to harness a new energy. In hopes that we would be able to regain control of the coin, we built Zord fitting the specs of her new abilities." Zordon closed his eyes. "In that last battle, though, she piloted her original Zord."

Jason accepted this and his muscles unclenched when Trini moved on to him. The team was silent as they processed this. There was a Zord, hidden away, that this Ranger could get ahold of and use against them.

"What do we do Zordon?"

The Eltarian shook his head. "I wish I had some guidance for you, Rangers. I don't know what to tell you, which direction to send you. We are blind in this. As of now Rita holds all the cards."

* * *

Kim glowered as her spotter nearly dropped her. Seriously? Could the boy be any more of a butterfingers? He looked sheepish at her startled cry and secured his hold on her.

Once practice finally ended, he wondered up to her. "Hi, I'm Adam. Listen, I'm really sorry about that. I'm just filling in for Malcolm. He had a doctor's appointment that he couldn't get out of."

Kim looked him up, taking in very carefully his black workout clothes. "I didn't think you looked all that familiar. Thanks for making sure we had enough people to practice, I guess."

She made to leave but he caught her arm. "Listen, you're dating Tommy, right? The quarter back?"

"I wouldn't know if saying we're dating is right, but we've gone on dates." Kim crossed her arms and kicked at the football field. "He hasn't asked me to marry him or anything, but we're kind of together."

"My friend Aisha Campbell is housing the new foreign exchange student. She's this tall blonde girl. Well, the exchange student, not Aisha. It's about her. The tall blonde."

"What about her?"

He fisted his hands and looked around the field before leading her over to a more secluded spot. "My last girlfriend cheated on me so I kind of have this ridiculous honor code going on now. Well, Aisha thinks my worries are unfounded, but I've seen the way you look at him and I think you have a right to know."

"Adam, explanations are great, but I'm getting really worried over here."

"Right, um, Kat has her eyes on Tommy. I mean, I know around school a lot of girls do, but she's determined. Aisha's thinks she a bit off, and I kinda agree."

Kim stared off at the trees and wondered what they would look like on fire. "I see. What does she look like? I mean, other than tall and blonde."

Adam opened his mouth to give a description, but something caught his eye. "Actually, that's her heading towards us, now. What's she doing here?"

Adam moved in front of Kim and she rolled her eyes. Men and their base need to protect woman. One of these days it was going to get one them stabbed in the back. Maybe literally depending on her mood.

"Oh, Adam, hello." She looked behind him at Kim for less than a moment and chose to ignore her. "I was looking for Tommy. I thought the football team practiced with the cheer squad. I wanted to see if he wanted to meet up at the cinema later."

"Football doesn't practice on the weekends anymore. Coach Gardner has marriage counseling he can't reschedule." She nodded at Adam's explanation. "Besides, he has outstanding plans with Kim, here."

Kim was startled a bit by Adam's name drop and bringing up her permanent Saturday arrangement. "Uh, yeah. He and I are together pretty much every Saturday."

"Oh, I also wanted to thank him again for showing me around." Kat finally saw it as necessary to look at Kim. "Maybe see if he wanted to come out and play with a big girl, but I guess I'll find him later."

Kim bit her tongue as she watched the blonde saunter off. Adam looked at her with uncertain eyes. She was quiet for a long while, keeping her morphing command down and trying very hard not to yell out a half assed illusion. Finally after she composed herself again, she cleared her throat and turned to Adam.

"Thank you for the heads up, Adam." An abundance of green caught her eye and her frown deepened. "Speak of the Devil."

"I'll leave you to talk to him. If you need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty great listener." On impulse she hugged him. "I'll see you around, Kim."

She watched him leave and felt the muscles in her arms twitching. She hadn't hugged anyone other than Tommy in some time. It felt weird to just hug someone. She wasn't quite sure why she'd so desperately done so.

"Kimberly?" Kim turned and mustered a smile for Tommy. "Glad I caught you. Who was that? Do I know him?"

Kim caught an undertone in his voice that had her confused. "Um, that was Adam. I think he's in my creative writing class but I can't be sure. He was filling in for my spotter today. Apparently Malcolm had a doctor's appointment or something."

"Huh, so he's not a male cheerleader?" Tommy crossed his arms, his muscles flexed. "How close are he and Malcolm?"

Kim blinked and busted out laughing. "Oh, my god. Are you seriously doing this? I don't know how close he and Malcolm are, but I'm pretty sure Adam's not batting for his team. Wow, Tommy. I cannot believe you're pulling the jealous card right now."

Tommy blushed and slumped a little in embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry. It's just, I've come to realize how very little I like sharing recently."

"Well, get over. If I have to share you, you need to deal." Kim moved toward the parking lot. "By the way, how was your 'outing' with tall, blonde and Australian?"

Tommy jogged to catch up to her fast pace after his brain turned back on. "You know about that? Who told you?"

"Her. Apparently she wanted to thank you for the fun time and invite you to play with a big girl." She paused in her angry exit. "I get that we aren't _together,_ together Tommy, but damn if I'm going to be made a fool of."

She moved to continue on but Tommy gently grabbed her arm and led her to his truck. Once there, though, he wasn't so gentle. He grabbed her about the waist and pushed her against the passenger side door. She had an angry cry on the tip of her tongue but when she saw his face it died there.

"I don't understand this, Kimberly. Do you?" Kim gulped and shook her head. "I can't get you out of my head. I'm naturally a scatter brain with a Swiss cheese memory and no sense of time management. I've come to terms with it. Since you moved here, though, every time I spar with the people I've known nearly all my life, I get the shit kicked out of me because all I can think about is you. I'm shit for conversation, I'm horrible company and I'm pretty sure I'm failing history right now 'cause for some reason every important date in history to me is the day you moved to town."

He leaned in then and it was nothing like the kiss they'd shared at her house the week before. She felt him flinch when she ran her fingers over an area that had been badly injured by her attack. She almost felt sorry until the kiss ended and she was able to get oxygen to her brain, again.

"I wonder how Kat will react when you give her this speech." Tommy was too stunned to keep her from pushing away from him. "Or have you already?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for bearing with me on this rather drawn out journey. I've had to recently reevaluate just how long I want this story to go on for. There is still a lot that's going to happen in here, but I had to pull back on events and content to keep the pace I've been trying to keep. I have so much that I want to do with this and so many things that could spawn off of it that my head is starting to spin from all the possibilities. Bear with me, faithful readers.

So, yes, this is another what I consider to be a short chapter. The next one is going through the editing and finally drafting phases right now. It will be longer.

Like I said, so much coming. Thank you all, again. As always, I love your reviews. Read on!

* * *

Kimberly sat on rail of Rita's balcony, overlooking the world, listening to the sounds of the battle below. She wasn't capable of doing more than fighting hand to hand with the Rangers. She'd been made to grow once, but it wasn't an altogether stellar feeling. So she sat in silence as she plotted her move to steal the pterodactyl zord.

The others were doing their best placate her. She knew they were onto the fact that something was off about her, but she was managing keeping them close without completely giving herself away. Thanks to her illusion spells she was able to keep up the charade of being somewhere she wasn't rather easily.

She was getting stronger as the days went on. Two months had passed since she'd begun her campaign against the Rangers and she was only getting started. She hadn't yet begun to torment them.

A smirk graced her lips as she flashed out off of the moon base and returned to Earth. Calling forth her Power Bow she aimed at one of the hydraulic joints that kept the Megazord stable. Using the bow without morphing was a difficult task, but after weeks of failure, she'd finally managed it. It made sabotaging them a more intimate affair when done in her own skin.

Jason yelled out orders as the Megazord's left leg collapsed. "What the hell was that? Tommy, we need to regroup. Call the Dragon Zord."

The familiar cadence of the summoning tune sounded through the air and the Megazord reformed. It didn't fix the problem completely, but it made it possible for them to finish the fight. Once it was over, though, alarms blared around them and their right arm became useless.

They quickly regrouped in the command center. Alpha handed a pink accented metal arrow to Jason almost as soon as the Rangers were teleported in. Their leader was silent for a moment before tossing the thing at the consul with a cry.

"This is the third time she's managed to render our Megazord useless with just her fucking bow and arrow. And we still have no clue who she is. She's singled out Tommy for a beating, when he's in civilian garb, three times. She wipes the floor with us. How the hell, Zordon?"

"Her wealth of emotional power knows no limits. I've told you, my Rangers, the Pterodactyl Ranger feeds on emotion. If she's raw, her power is limitless."

Jason paced the floor, hand pulling at his hair. "There has to be something at this point. An identity! Do we know who she is yet?"

Alarms blared through the Command Center. The Rangers morphed quickly and stood by for orders as Alpha checked over the computer's readings.

"It appears the Pterodactyl Zord is awake and restless. It's beginning to pull out of its hanger." Alpha began frantically pushing buttons. "I'm trying to shut it down by remote, but I seem to have no control over it."

"Tommy, the Dragon Zord received the least amount of damage during the initial attack. I'm afraid our only option is for you to call it from its slumber and have it return the Pterodactyl Zord to the hanger, by force, if necessary."

Tommy summoned the Dragon Dagger and blew the summoning tune. They watched as the Zord rose from the ocean and faced down the Pterodactyl. The battle wasn't much to watch, simply dodging and near misses.

"Looks like an easy win, doesn't it?" The Rangers all stiffened as they turned to see the Pink Ranger leaning against a prone Alpha 5. "Oh, you can continue watching, it shouldn't take me long to finish up here."

She quickly pulled out her blaster and destroyed half of the left Consul. "Zordon, wish I could say it was an honor, but seeing that you literally are a big floating head in glass cylinder, I have to say I'm a bit disillusioned. Oh, what's this?"

She pushed a button and the Ranger's found themselves trapped in an electric force field. They watched in horror as the Pink Ranger began working on the other Consul, leaving the controls for the holding cell alone for the moment. She laughed as they gave cries for her to stop.

"Why don't you guys hold tight for a moment? This'll only take a second. There's a third party here I need to get rid of." She began pushing buttons and Zordon began flickering out of existence. "Don't worry, he ain't going far. I'm not quite done having fun with you guys yet."

When she was satisfied with her work she began tearing the consul apart.

"Why don't you lower this force field and face us." Jason removed his helmet and glared the Ranger down. "Or are you too chicken?"

"Really, Jason? After I've wiped the floor with your sorry ass how many times?" Her voice became distorted as the consul shocked her. "Oh, damn. I'm gonna have to pay better attention to what I'm doing. Hold on guys, I'm really almost done."

"What's wrong with your voice? It sounds different."

"Oh, come on! You didn't honestly think I was going to use my real voice, did you?" She cocked her hip in what the Green Ranger hated to note was a familiar way. "You aren't that stupid, Tom. Get it together."

She looked around the Command Center and patted the still nonfunctional Alpha on his head. "Kay, looks like I'm done here. But, there is something I would like to point out. When taken by surprise sometimes your hands drop things you're holding. Might not want to be holding anything valuable next time."

She picked something up off of the floor and all the Rangers cried out. The Dragon Dagger was no longer in the possession of the Rangers. The Pink Ranger looked it over and felt the weight in her hands.

"You know, my mother always says you don't deserve what you can't take care of." She caressed the dagger caringly. "Negligence, it'll cost you many things in life, Rangers. Think about that and I'm gonna hold on to this for now. If or when you're ready to handle the responsibility of this dagger, I'll return it."

She pulled out her blaster, again, and shot the consul with the field controls before flashing out of the Center. The Rangers looked over the damage. The smoke rose from the destroyed consuls and the Rangers felt their hearts get heavier with every second.

"Billy, see what's wrong with Alpha. Trini, you begin working on the consuls. Zack, Tommy and I will start clearing the debris."

The Rangers nodded stiffly and demorphed. No one talked as they began working on the assigned tasks. Billy removed a compact disk and Alpha began twitching in and out of consciousness. Static distorted his voice as he tried rerouting his connections in an effort to regain control over his functions.

"I'm going to try to assist Alpha, Trini. We'll join you in the diagnosis of the consuls as soon as possible." Trini nodded as she watched the blue clad teen lead Alpha off to the side. "If you guys could just gather that and put it in the main area, I'll sift through it and see if there's anything worth salvaging later."

* * *

Goldar tore through the moon base, making his way to the throne room. "She went without orders, risked being discovered and nearly blew the whole operation. And for what? A measly flying Zord that isn't worth the metal it's made out of."

Rita snickered as she regarded the snarling ape creature. "What for? Their Megazord will be henceforth crippled without its chest plate. Oh, and let's not forget this!" She raised her hand to show Goldar the true prize. "The Dragon Zord is mine, again!"

"I believe you said I'd earned the right to command it." The throne slowly turned to reveal a lounging Kim. "Besides, I've been spending my time memorizing the command tunes. Let's waste as little time as possible to use their secret weapon against them."

* * *

Tommy stood at the top of the stadium, looking out at the empty football field. It had all started a little over two months ago and it felt like an eternity. They had caught no breaks and Zordon was now missing. The Command Center was going to take weeks to get back up and running at full capacity.

To top it off, Kimberly was getting more and more distant. She wasn't handling Kat being brought into their crowd well. Tommy didn't really enjoy it either, considering he seemed to be the focus of the girl's attentions. It was necessary, though. She was unfortunately still the best candidate for the Pink Ranger.

Heaving a sigh, Tommy moved to the parking lot. He could only think of one thing that could get his mind off of everything and it wasn't at the school. It was located in the suburbs of Angel Grove and he planned on being there in record time.

"Oh, Tommy! I'm glad I found you." He sighed and mentally prepared himself for dealing with the persistent blonde. "How are you? You seem to be distracted lately."

"I'm always distracted, Kat. Things on my mind." He continued on his way to the parking lot. "I'm a healthy teenage boy. I think about things."

She blushed and cleared her throat. "Can I hope that I'm one of the things that distract you?"

"Yeah, no." she stopped and gave a hurt cry. "Look, that was rude and I'm sorry. But I've run out of patience with this, Kat. You're a beautiful girl, and you deserve all the attention the world has to offer, but I'm not the one who's going to give it to you. I'm with Kimberly. I mean, I haven't officially asked her yet, but I'm planning on it. Soon. So, just back off, okay?"

She was quiet for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "When you get done with that little girl and want to experience something real, call me. For now, I'm not done with you, Tommy Oliver."

Tommy threw his head back and groaned. "This is such bullshit. Leave me alone, Kat!"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Tommy."

Sighing he pulled out his keys and opened his truck door. He was startled back, though, when he found Kimberly sitting in his cab, looking like a wreck. She was shaking and she had tear stains on her cheeks. He gulped and felt his heart clench. She looked tiny even in the small cab of his truck.

"Kim?" His voice seemed to break something in her and she sobbed. "Kim, oh god, what's wrong?"

He quickly pulled himself into the truck and took her into his arms. "Come on, baby. Talk to me."

"I just don't know anymore. Things are so confusing." She couldn't talk after that and just cried into him until she'd calmed enough to talk, again. "My brother, Ken, is in town. He keeps talking about how happy my dad is with his new girlfriend. My mother's a mess and is never home now and I just don't know what to do. My dad hasn't called to talk to me since we moved here. Why doesn't he love me? What have I done wrong?"

Tommy's jaw clenched and he clutched her tighter. "I'm sure that's not it, Kim. He's your dad. He loves you." She shuddered in his arms as she began crying, again. "It's gonna be okay, Kim. I'm here."

Her shaky answer was the final push he needed. Dropping a kiss on her head, he readjusted and started the truck. She gave him a confused look as he pulled out and turned to head toward the mountains instead of the residential area of Angel Grove. He squeezed her tight and sent her a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere that'll get your mind off of things." She tilted her head and nudged him to continue. "Nope, it's a surprise."

Rita simmered as she tried once again to get a lock on her Ranger. "We don't have time for this. We're running out of chances. She cannot allow her hormones to get in the way now. Not when we're so close."

She looked through her telescope, again, and shrieked as her Pink Ranger's meager illusions continued to interfere with her scope's sight. Goldar leaned happily against a far wall as he watched the space queen's plans crumble around her.

"The Pink Ranger appears to be up to something." Rita turned on him and screamed. "Keep your cries to yourself, Rita. I am talking of something other than human hormones. I fear your control slipping. You should call on the sword of Darkness."

Rita simmered as his words sunk in. "Yes, it would appear that is the only choice of action. When she rejoins the living world, I'll put her through the trials."

Rita tried one last time to get a lock on Kimberly, but left with a huff. She had a spell to prepare and didn't have time to try and work her way around Kim's words. The girl used terms she didn't understand and it generally took a great deal of time for Rita to work out what the teen had said to invoke her illusions.

Kim watched as Tommy shed his shirt. "Um, are you sure this is okay? I mean, the view is good but I don't want to get caught for trespassing."

Tommy smirked as he shucked his shoes. "Don't worry. It's my uncle's cabin. He's been offering it to me for a weekend getaway since I turned 16. I was gonna bring the guys up here for a dude's weekend but I think that can wait a little bit." He paused and looked her over as he wondered into the water a bit. "You're a bit more important."

Kim smiled as Tommy signaled her into the water. "I don't have a swim suit, Tommy."

Tommy looked down at himself and then sent her sly look. "I don't either, at the moment." He then proceeded to take his shorts off leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers. "It's just you and me here, Kim."

Kim looked around and sighed. They locked eyes as she peeled off her top shirt and shorts. She bit her lip as she waded into the water. It was a bit chilled and she couldn't stop the slight shiver ran down her spine.

"This isn't all that fun, Tommy."

He waded out further, urging her to follow. "It'll warm up, I promise. Give it just another moment and get out here. You won't feel comfortable until your body gets used to it."

Kimberly followed his advice and soon enough she was enjoying herself just like he said. They stayed in the water messing around until the sun had begun to set. Tommy led an equally shivering Kim into the rather large and comfortable cabin. He put their clothes into the dryer and the simply watched the sun set and stargazed after that until their clothes were dry.

It was late when Tommy walked her to her door. "I really appreciate that, Tommy. How did you know exactly what I needed?"

"I don't know if you know this, Kim, but I'm pretty crazy about you. Along with that comes knowing you pretty well." He carefully cupped her face in his hands. "You know I would choose you every time, right? No girl in the world, or any other, could make me choose any other option. Hell, I don't think there are any other options for me at this point, to be honest."

She blinked and smiled somewhat blissfully as he placed a chased kiss on her lips. She waited for something a little more intense, but he didn't take things further. He kissed her forehead, repeatedly, as he pulled her against his chest.

"You are the most important thing to me, Kim. Don't ever doubt that. When the world falls apart and it feels like you have no one in your corner, you have me."

They stayed like that until the door was thrown open by an older boy with eyes and cheekbones that matched Kim's. He stared Tommy down before moving his gaze to Kimberly. It was obvious this was the illusive older brother and even more obvious was that he was not at all happy with the girl Tommy was holding just a little bit tighter.

"Kimberly, where have you been? It's a little beyond late."

She held her chin up, but subtly moved Tommy just a bit away from her. "I was out with my boyfriend. Doing God knows what. What's it to you, Ken?"

His jaw clenched and he moved aside a bit, making it very clear that she was expected to go inside. "Well, say goodbye to your boyfriend. It's passed curfew."

She struggled out of Tommy's arms and ushered him back toward his truck. "I'll see you on Monday, Tommy. Enjoy your guy's weekend." He attempted to protest but she smiled and waved him on. "Monday, I promise."

The siblings waited until Tommy had driven off before they let loose their boiling rage. "You were out all afternoon, evening and half of the night with that dipshit? You missed curfew and left no contact information."

"Joke's on you Ken, I don't have a curfew on the weekends. So suck it! And mom trusts me to not need to know where I am at all times. I mean, Dad took me everywhere at the drop of a hat and left me to my own devises in strange countries all the time. I survived all that. So, I think I can handle the oh-so-dangerous wilds of Angel Grove."

He hauled her into the house and nearly threw her onto the stairs. "Shut the hell up. I was going out of my mind, Kimberly Anne Hart. This place is dangerous! There are monster attacks all the time. And did you know the rest of the world doesn't know about it? None of it leaves the town borders."

Kim blinked. "Wait, no. Cause there are monster attacks in different areas of the world. AGNN does coverage on them all the time."

"Yeah, that's bullshit. It doesn't happen. I don't know what's going on here, in this town, but it's fucked up." He grabbed her arm, maybe a little too hard but his genuine concern was making him a bit irrational. "You are to be home right after school from here on out. You will check in with me wherever you go. I don't want you thinking about going anywhere before I'm made aware of it."

She ripped herself out of his grip and backed away from him. She was stubborn by nature and hated being told what to do. She knew what she wanted and what she wanted to do and no one was going to tell her otherwise. Not to mention, men were not her favorite species at the moment and her brother was the cause of most of her male-centric rage.

"You're not my dad, Kenneth Dean Hart, though you're acting more and more like him every day. Why don't you hop on your hypocrite wagon and ride it all the way back to Dickheadville. You don't get to come here and tell me how live in a town that I've been surviving in for months. No assistant from you or anyone else needed."

She let those be her last words as she left the house then, ignoring her brother's cries for her to come back. The neighbor's lights started to come on as they began looking out their windows for tomorrow's main gossip piece. She kept her head high as she calmly walked through the neighborhood, but once she was out of sight she broke out in a run.

When she reached her destination, she calmed herself down enough to knock on the door. "Um, Kim, what can I do for you?"

She looked around and rubbed her hands on her pants. "Yeah, like, I know it's late and I really didn't think this through, but you said you were a good listener." She heaved a heavy breathe, still trying to leash her rage at her brother. "I could totally use a good listener right now."

"Well, fortunately for you, my parents are out of town visiting my grandfather on my dad's side in LA." Adam moved aside and let her into his house. "Uh, the living room is through that door on your right. Get comfortable and I'll get you some water."

She nodded and found that his couch was rather comfortable. She had just began to think rational thoughts when he returned with mugs. "I figured this was a coco scenario if you're here at 11 at night. So, why don't you tell me what's going on."

"First things first, I'm gonna need you to bear with me on the biggest bomb I'll be dropping tonight. Just know, I'm not evil and I'm really starting to re-evaluate my life choices that led me to this point." He nodded slowly, but she didn't miss his subtle moving away from her. "I'm the Pink Ranger and I can cast illusions."

Adam just kept nodding in a rhythmic like manner until a clock chiming in the distance broke through his haze. He looked down at his mug before regarding the liquor cabinet across the room. "I'm thinking we may need something stronger." At her confused look he sighed in minor defeat. "Okay, I do."

"Oh, and can I stay here tonight? I would go to Trini's but I'm not sure if it's going to be a good idea to go outside tonight after I tell you everything."

He came back to the couch with a rather large bottle of spiced rum. "We'll see how this talk goes and go from there." He took a big swig and passed the bottle her way. "Deal?"

"Deal?"

* * *

"Oh, no. I think not, little Kimmie."

She groaned as the girl, who had been her bane since she'd sauntered through the school's front doors, appeared before her. "Kat. I can't even get away from you in my sleep. My subconscious hates me."

"No, just me." She smirked and cocked her hip annoyingly. "Now, where are you? You were with Tommy earlier but I still can't get a lock on either of you."

"Oh, I don't think so." She crossed her arms and leveled the other girl with her best chagrin. "I've gone through enough freaky stuff to know that the likely hood of this being a dream is very slim. I'm not telling you anything, little miss Aussie."

Kat scowled and Kim felt a piercing pain in her head. "Listen here, girl. I'm the rightful owner of the Pterodactyl coin and its powers. By those rights, Tommy is mine, too. Back off."

"Make me."

"Oh, you'll beg to take back that challenge when I'm done with you." Kim's dream darkened and the world around her, empty as it was, rumbled. "You've made the wrong enemy today, Kimberly Hart."

Kim awoke with a start and bolted up in bed. The wind outside blew viciously and thunder cracked. There was a soft humming under the wind and it pulled her gaze toward the open window. There, gliding leisurely above a distant mountain was her Pterodactyl Zord.

She quietly wondered through what started out as Adam's house but quickly turned into some unknown temple. The scenery around her changed and she saw the outside grow wild and foreign as well. She wasn't sure what was happening but this felt much different compared to her encounter with Kat, so she was going on instinct that this would be less dangerous.

"Wise observation, young one."

She stopped as she reached the time warn steps of the temple's entrance. Beside her was a taller woman, face covered by a tattered mask, but her eyes were shining. Her hair was black as pitch, and curled in tendrils down her back. Her clothes were that of some sort of fighter and were battle warn. Burned. Her skin was flawlessly pale and glowed under the alien light of dual moons that lit the world around them.

"I feel like I know you." The warrior tuned her gaze to Kim and the name flashed in her mind. "You're Nendaria. You're the original Pink Ranger."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not the original Pink, but I was the first Pterodactyl. I was hoping I would be the last, too, but obviously I failed." The two sat in silence for a time. "And to answer your question, this is my home world. At least, what I remember. I never saw it again after I was called to join Zordon's army."

"It's beautiful."

"It's ancient. Pheados is almost as old as Eltar and steeped in just as much tradition and magic." She looked at Kim and shrugged. "I'm sure you've figured out both Zordon and Rita lie. Zordon's intentions are good, or at least they start out that way. Rita just wants to win. She has a lot riding on her conquering this corner of this galaxy."

"So, what can I do for you, Nendaria?"

"You can listen. Things are about to get very bad for everyone, especially you. You've put Rita in a compromising position." She touched Kim's hand. "I'll do everything I can from this end, but this road is unavoidable. It has to happen. You're her pawn."

"And what am I to you? Everyone else has an agenda in regards to my life, why not you."

"Oh, I have an agenda and you, to me, are as much a pawn as you are a sister. I have a plan, Kim, and you are my tool. I'm going to put an end to my war."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I realise how long it's taken me lately to upload these chapters and I'm so terribly sorry about that. To be honest, I've been doing you all an injustice since I've had several chapters hand written for a while, but I'm too lazy to type them up and edit them. I'm so very, very sorry. I'm a horrible person.

Now that I've said that I would like a take a moment to just give my utmost gratitude to those who have been following and favoriting this venture of mine. You're support and reviews have been awesome and have kept me going when writer's block hits me super hard. And it does often.

Bare with me, everyone. We're getting to the good stuff and I'm kinda hoping I blow some minds with the tricks I have up my sleeve. As always, your reviews are appreciated, so much so I cannot properly type the words. Enjoy!

* * *

Kimberly stared down at the putties into the alcove. "So, you want me to fight putties? I've defeated twice this many on my worst day. This seems pointless."

"Oh, these aren't your run of the mill putties, Kimberly. These putties were made special for you to train with." Goldar shoved her over the edge and watched as she staggered a bit on the loose sand. "See how you fair with them, then we'll move on to something more difficult."

Rita appeared on the far ledge to watch with her usual gaggle of lackeys. Sighing, Kim began taking down puttie after puttie. It was true that they were stronger, but she couldn't see how they were worth her time. Soon she was left as the only thing standing on the sand. She tasted something bitter crawling up her throat as her stomach began to feel cold.

"The hell?"

"Scorpina, now!"

The ground shook as large rock burst forth from some nether dimension and exploded, knocking Kim down with the force. When she blinked there was an attractive woman with scorpion like gold armor towering over her. She brandished a very nasty looking silver blade that had Kim thinking this warrior's sting might be worse than her bite.

"Meet Scorpina. She's my fiercest warrior. See how you fair against her, little Pink Ranger!"

Kimberly was taken by surprise as Scorpina's sting struck, in rapid succession. It was too fast for Kim to see and had her far beyond confused. None of Rita's monsters had ever been able to take her by surprise or land more than one hit.

Rage burned in her chest. She was losing control and could feel herself on the verge of snapping. "Let it go, little one. You won't be able to defeat me. Give up and let my sting take its prize."

She lost herself and began fighting back with a vengeance. She was lashing back at Scorpina in a way even Kim didn't know she was capable of. Scorpina eventually fell but Kim didn't stop, couldn't stop. She registered that the other fighter had stopped moving but even then she kept on dealing blows.

With one final, powerful kick Scorpina was across the alcove and falling to the sand like a ragdoll. The salt air tasted like poison on Kimberly's tongue as the shock of having killed someone set in. She heard laughter and cheering in her ears but could only look at the warrior's prone form yards from her own heaving body.

Seconds passed as her shocked faded into pride. She found herself joining in the laughter and turned to smile up at Rita. She could feel all the warmth leaving her and the weight of a blade appearing in her hand.

"Congratulations, Kimberly Hart! You've earned the greatest honor I can bestow on you." Rita's voice sounded hollow to her ears and that somehow seemed normal. "The Sword of Darkness!"

Kim observed the curve of the dark blade and the gold the reverse side and the handle. The weapon was beautiful and stained with the countless eons of blood that could never fully be washed off. It demanded more, and she could hear it calling to her. She wanted to give it blood and knew just where to start.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in a recently vacated and remote forest cottage, a curtain blonde was being very naughty. Cat looked over the ingredients one more time. Sure she had everything right, she began the arduous task of making Tommy Oliver fall in love with her.

Cat wasn't normally one to resort to magic for trivial things. When she liked a boy, she could usually manage herself fine. This time was different, though. Tommy refused to see reason and love her back. If she was in a right state of mind, maybe she could admit she was in full-on-crazy-stalker-obsession mode.

The rub of it was, she wasn't quite herself. It was looking like all components were adding up to being a bad scene.

"Are you sure this is right?" She tapped her finger on the handheld resting against her ear. "Agatha, I need you to be sure."

"I'm quite certain. Been doing this stuff for centuries, remember?" The older woman laughed darkly into the phone. "Why didn't you just ask Aunty Rita for help? Thought she was all about helping you."

"Because Kimberly is still her golden child. Right now I'm attempting something that could foil her plans." She muttered the words Agatha instructed and added another ingredient. "Everything has to go perfectly for Little Miss Kimmy. I don't think so, Aunty Rita."

"Why so gung ho on this guy, anyway? I mean you paint a pretty picture, sure, but I highly doubt that it's manifest destiny that you have him. Maybe those dreams you've been having were just visions placed in your head by this Rita chick. You know, so you would believe her barmy story."

Cat felt her anger swell. Never had she wished the old witch dead so fiercely. All the years of being trained by Agatha and still the woman couldn't understand that Cat was no longer the dimwitted child who got herself lost in the bush.

"I know. Okay, Agatha?" She picked up the photo she'd nicked from Kim's locker and ripped it in half. "I just know. Tommy and I are meant to be together."

Finally satisfied, she left the quaint cottage. She headed in the direction of Campbell house, ignoring the fresh graves as she left the property.

It wasn't how her life was supposed to be. She was supposed to be in Australia training with the Olympic diving team. Instead, she was in Angel Grove pursuing a boy who would hopefully soon see the benefits of dating her. She almost couldn't believe she'd given up Olympic gold for a boy, but it was so much more than just Tommy.

"Cat? Where you been, girl?" Aisha regarded her housemate curiously. "I've been paging you for the last hour."

"Sorry. Left my pager at school. I was missing home and needed some air, so I went for a walk." She sighed happily and bounded to the guest room. "I'm feeling much better now."

She threw the crumpled up half of the picture she'd been holding in her trash bin. Kim's distorted smiling face looked up at her, the shadows that played across it made it easy for Cat to pretend the other girl looked worried and hurt. Cat only looked a moment longer before focusing on the unmarred half that held Tommy's shining face.

"Much, much better."

* * *

Trini sighed as she checked her watch. Again. There had been no sign of Tommy or Kim and school was due to start. They were completely MIA. Frustrated and concerned for her two friends being, she gathered her things and moved into the school. What she saw upon entering the Junior hallway made her blood run cold.

"What is Tommy doing?"

Billy shook his head. "My best estimate would be engaging Cat in a flirtatious manner in order to obtain her romantic favor. That's what all the body language would suggest, but it doesn't make any logical sense." Billy adjusted his glasses. "Tommy has no interest in Cat. His hormones only ever spike when Kimberly is present."

Cat finally excused herself and left Tommy looking dazed. His friends took the opportunity and approached him, Billy making mental notes of the boy's physical appearance. From a cursory glance, he looked drugged to Billy's untrained eye. He took advantage of Tommy's distracted state and poked his arm with a scalpel he always kept handy for situations such as this.

That brought him out of his stupor. "That the hell?" He noticed them and smiled jovially, though his eyes remained hollow. "What's up guys? I was just talking to Cat. She's something, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Trini watched as her old friend just stared off after the aforementioned blondes retreating form. "We'll deal with that later. Have you seen Kim?"

"She's not here?" That got Tommy completely out of his stupor. "I have to talk to her about something. But, I can't remember. My head's all weird. Hey guys, what do you think of Cat? She something special, isn't she?"

"She's something, all right." Aisha Campbell, a girl they knew of but had never officially met, came strolling up. "I have to tell Kim something, too, but have yet to lay eyes on her. I'm not sure she's here today."

Tommy Shook his head and greeted them all, again. He then went on as if nothing had strange had occurred. "Billy, what's going on with Tommy? That is so not his normal behavior."

"I'm not feeling well, Trini. I trust you to pass the message on to the appropriate people." He carefully maneuvered through the crowds of students, being sure to keep his test sample away from the prying eyes of his peers. "Alpha, I'm coming in."

* * *

Kimberly watched Tommy and Cat from her perch on the balcony of the Rita's palace. She hadn't demorphed since receiving the sword of darkness. She wasn't quite ready yet. All she could feel was the cold inside her spreading and some embroiled rage that had bubbled up from somewhere she didn't even know she had access to. For the moment it didn't feel like her. It would probably pass.

"Well, well. Looks like little Miss Kitty has found a mouse to play with." She listened to their conversation and smirked behind her mask. "Tommy, the mouse. All you men are the same."

"They need to be taught a lesson."

She turned and regarded Rita. On a pedestal in the throne room lay the prone body of who she now knew to be Scorpina. The Empress was preparing for the apparently exhausting task of bringing her head General back to life.

"I suppose they do."

* * *

"No, Trini, I can't explain it."

Aisha locked eyes with the Asian girl and ground her teeth. "Why don't you go on ahead and try. Again."

"I just realized when I saw Cat this morning, standing there being all pretty, that she's perfect for me. And it doesn't really make sense to me, but yet it does. You know?" Tommy tried to get up from the bench they had forced him to take perch on, but the girls shoved him back down. "What more do you want from me?"

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"I went to practice, made a total ass of myself 'cause Kim was looking really cute in her running shorts. After that I went to the Youth Center to teach my beginners Karate course then I went home and tried calling Kim until Jan threatened me with castration if I didn't stop."

"So, business as usual?"

"Yeah, and it's still normal except I don't think about Kim anymore. Instead, I think about-"

"Don't say her name!" Trini gave Aisha a strange look. "Whenever he says you-know-who's name, he loses all sense."

"She might be onto something."

Trini slapped Tommy on the head for the hell of it. "I'm not happy with you right now, idiot. I'm glad you're beginning to make sense, but damn if I'm not mad at you."

Aisha seemed to be studying Tommy a little more intensely. "So, you didn't notice a change until you saw her, right? Before that you were still gaga over Kim."

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him outside of the school and to her bright yellow Jeep. Trini followed closely behind. Aisha drove like a mad woman all the way to a neglected nursing home in Stone Canyon.

"Ya'll need to keep an open mind now. My grandmother can be a lot to take in at first, but she might be able to help. Gran's mom was born in Louisiana and raised a bit different. She doesn't really talk about it much but can be persuaded to use the gifts that were passed down."

"And what does that mean?"

"My Gran practices Hoodoo and dabbled with a bit of Voodoo in the late 70s." She watched as they paused. "Don't worry, she won't do anything bad. At least, she hasn't shown me any of the bad yet. Not for lack of begging on my part."

"Child, are you coming to try and pry dark secrets from me, again?"

There, in one of the more well-kept living apartments, was a woman almost as regal as a queen. Not in appearance, but in stature. They could feel her power like rays of the sun.

"I brought friends, Gran. Trini and Tommy."

Gran stared Tommy down under her powerful gaze. "Child, what on Earth have you got all over you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're covered in all kinds of dark magic." Standing with grace, she came over to them and promptly whacked him on the forehead. "Your mind's been clouded over and messed with. I've never seen a mark of this kind of black. You play with shadows, boy?"

"Thanks, Gran, for clarifying what we already had pretty much figured out. But can you lift it?"

"If I was young and foolish like you? Sure, I could do anything. Old and wise as I am, I have to say no. This spell is older than me."

Aisha sat down on a rather flowery couch with a huff. "Fat lot of good you are."

"Oh, hush you. I said the spell was older than me. The magic is young and half fueled by hormones." She grabbed Tommy's head and concentrated. "The other half is another kind of magic all together. You all know anyone who's been dabbling in the dark arts?"

The teens wandered back onto campus. Not that Tommy saw much reason in it. They'd spent the whole first of the school day at Aisha's Gran's place while she'd poked, prodded and choked him with weird herbs. Herbs that were alternatively burning, being tossed or soaked in strange liquids before being thrown on him. All to no avail. They still had no clue who'd "Put the black in his head" as she'd groused more than once during their visit.

"Sorry she couldn't be much help." Aisha shoved a somewhat dazed Tommy onto a bench in the court yard. "I'll keep an eye on you-know-who. There's something off about it. And if Gran is right, it may not be all her fault."

Trini nodded and said farewell to their new friend. Left with just Tommy, she had a moment to reflect. They'd learned a few useful things that morning, at least. But she had yet to hear from Billy or see hide nor hair of Kim.

Jason and Zack finally found them, though neither were happy about being left out of the loop. Jason more then he really had a right to be, but logic wasn't always his strong suit.

"So, where were you two all day?"

Trini wasn't in the mood for his annoying misplaced jealousy. "Tommy? Cat."

The affect was instantaneous. His eyes glazed over and the boy began babbling like a loon. Jason immediately regretted his question.

"What happened to the T-Man?"

Trini shrugged and stood beside Zach. "Pretty sure it's a spell but we don't think it was Rita. We have suspicions, though. Have you seen Kim?"

"Rumor mill says she contracted herpes from the baseball team. I think it was Tawnie who started it. You know how much she "adores" Tommy." Jason scoffed and whacked the aforementioned boy upside the head. "Wouldn't be surprised if she did this, too."

Trini took a moment and just stared at the sometimes witless wonder that was Jason Lee Scott. "It's moments like these that remind me why Billy often wins my favorite poll."

* * *

Kimberly was locked inside her own mind. She couldn't quite figure out what her current location was. She knew she was somewhere but it felt like nowhere.

"You're in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Well, Rita made it, but Goldar uses it more."

Kim squeaked and whirled around to find and all too familiar blonde in front of her. The girl smirked at her obvious confusion. Cat was at ease in this place that felt like everything good in the world was being slowly smothered and Kim oddly enough didn't find the other girls behavior shocking.

"You've been done in by pride."

"I don't understand."

She snickered and Kim's skin crawled. "It's quite simple. Instead of becoming power drunk after Rita unlocked your inner magic and removed the pesky veil of naivety humans cling to, you moved for independence. Maybe even fancied breaking the curse that plagues you lot's coins, yeah? Not smart, Kimmy."

She shoved Kim into a manacle laden chair which quickly constrained her. "Rita is on a time limit. Her father expects great things, for starters. Also, love is a fickle thing often not won by fair means. She needs this planet and you having a spine and a plan of your own just won't do."

"Whatever. Cut the crap and, like, just tell me why I'm here.'

"You're in stasis. Thanks to the spell placed on you by the Sword of Darkness. You've killed and now you're "evil", but only when you're awake, sort of."

Kim impatiently signaled for her to continue. "Oh, you don't sleep anymore, per se. You go into stasis in the throne room and your soul wakes up here. Keeps you from wondering through the nether verse trying to contact your friends."

Kim took Cat's moment of gloating to reflect. "I killed someone."

"Scorpina sold her soul to avenge her now destroyed planet long ago. She was easily resurrected, but please, let the fact that you actually took her life tear you up inside."

"Why do you hate me?"

Cat glared before she disappeared in a haze of white smoke. The blonde had no intention of telling anyone anything. Let them all assume as they please. She had an agenda to keep and that brunette upstart was not going to stop her.


End file.
